Holiday
by midnight-wolf-314
Summary: A fluffy bit between Ed and Winry at certain events during the year.
1. Christmas: Dec 24

**Author's Notes: **Hello again! This idea just popped into my head about a week ago. I've been in the mood for some Ed/Win fluff and it seems as though I've already read all the good fanfics. So, I decided to write one instead! And unlike Promise, it is actually not angsty. It is actually rather humorous once you get past this 1st chapter. This is random. Think what you want about it, but please don't tell me stuff about how awful it is. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames. Seriously, if you don't like FMA, what are you doing here? If you don't like Ed/Win, why are you here? I don't want to hear about how Noah is way better than Winry because I don't want to hear it. If you're gonna say something productive, please say it. If not, then please do not review me about anything even semi-relating to my story. I'm sorry if you don't like it. There would be one easy solution to such a problem—go away and read something you do like, cuz I don't want to hear about it.

Also, FMN is on a sort-of hiatus. I have, unfortunately been in no mood to write Inuyasha due to my complete obsession with FMA and Fruits Basket. One of these days I'll get bored and just sit at home all day to watch every last episode and movie that I have ad listen to all the music and look up pics and fanfiction online, and then I will say "hey, why don't I work on FMN?" And then I will. But I am just not in the mood to write Inuyasha for some reason. Sorry to FMN fans. Please don't hate me or stop reading it just because I haven't updated in 6 months…gomen nasai::bows before loyal reviewers who totally rock::

**Summary: **The romance of Ed and Winry, post-movie, slightly AU. It follows different holidays and special events throughout the year.

**Pairings:** Ed/Win

Royai

Al/OC

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters/ideas. Those belong to the best manga creator in the world, Hiromu Arakawa, Tokyo Pop, Square Enix, Action Comics, Viz, and all those other technical people. _

**Opening notes:** this story contains fluff. If you do not like fluff, go away. This story also contains several holidays such as Christmas, Valentines, and New Years, which the people of Amestris most likely do not celebrate, and is quite often very AU. It is not out of the original concept of the story, but if you do not like things that are not completely factual, then do not complain to me about it. Just don't read it. That's why I'm telling you now. The points of view change a lot. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out, but there are usually just a couple paragraphs before I switch. In some chapters, you have more than Ed and Winry narrating.

Also, I have about a bazillion stuffed animals that I haul with me around the house on certain days. My 'muse' is the stuffed animal that happens to be sitting next to me as I type this. They help me out. Seriously, I can't type at all without one of them sitting next to me. Some help better than others, but to be fair I'm rotating, seeing as I can't just have twenty stuffed animals all stuffed around my poor little computer. They are listed as such and they're all from a certain book or anime series. They help me out. So what if I'm just a bit strange…yeah, a teenage girl obsessed with plush toys, but I just love them all to death! Plus, it makes people look at me strangely when I just come out in the middle of a conversation and say "tonight I'm sleeping with Edward". It's hilarious! Anyways, I'm gonna shut up now…

**Muse: **Arya

Holiday

By Midnight-Wolf314

Chapter 1: Christmas

My eyes open. The first thing I notice is the cold—much worse than Munich's winter, which is pretty bad. Next, I feel the searing pain at my prosthetic limbs. And lastly, I see Alphonse lying about three feet away from me, next to the river.

Wait a Minute…a river?

I don't remember a river…

I look around—mountains in the distance tower just barely over the millions of trees that mask them. Something is familiar about this place.

I stand up to move closer to Al…and fall over.

Where'd my leg go?

I reach down to where it used to be. I feel the stub of the fake, frozen solid already from the cold, and feel just a couple sharp wires poking out where there should have been plastic. My leg is gone.

Only one thing could have caused this. And that means, I'm finally home.

I remember this place now. Al and I crossed from Lior to Risemboul once right after obtaining the stone. At that time, we were on the run. Pass in at Winry's for a quick break and then set back out to find somewhere to hide. This time, however, we'd be back for good.

"Al…hey AL!"

He moans and rolls over.

"What is it, Brother?"

"We're home."

888888888

My eyes open. I groan a bit, rolling over on my twin-sized bed, my nightgown shifting beneath me. I close my eyes and try to sleep. But just then, my brain kicks into high gear. I actually feel the little light bulb flickering inside my head.

Today.

Today is Christmas Eve.

I'm not as excited as I would have been ten years ago. Back then I would have jumped out of bed, danced around sang carols and Santa songs. I would have smiled all day. Nothing can compare to the joy of a child on Christmas Eve.

I may not be ten years old anymore, but the day still means a lot to me. I'm not going to go bounding through the snow (assuming we had any) like I would have before. No, these past few years I haven't had anything to covet or beg for. No lists to distant relatives and make-believe beings. I just want one thing.

They say that if you make a wish on the Christmas star when it appears in the sky, your wish will be granted. Well, I've wished and wished for ten years. Not once has it brought results. I should give up hope. I should just realize it's impossible and continue living alone. But I know I won't. I can't.

Because this Christmas, I have just one wish.

It's not for presents.

No New wrenches, screws, or automail tools.

No toys, rings, jewelry, or anything else young girls usually want.

I just want one thing.

I wish Ed and Al would return.

That's all.

Who knows? Maybe this Christmas, they will.

88888888

We'd been walking for hours. Well, I guess I should say Al had been walking for hours. He was carrying me, considering I can't move more than a couple inches a minute without my leg…plus it's very painful to drag yourself along the ground with one arm…

We must have been pretty far from Risemboul. Al was working up a sweat from all the labor, but I, just sitting there, was frozen. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to have freezing metal attached to your limbs? Well, it's not as bad as automail would have been, but these things hurt! I wish we'd just get to Winry's already so she can take them off.

I felt worse for Al, however, as he looked about ready to drop dead. At 15, carrying his 20 year-old brother (who isn't as small as he used to be, I might add.) through the forest for hours upon hours, he must be near death by now. Sometimes I think of how useful it was to have a tireless suit of hulking metal around. Then I slap myself. I did more harm than good.

It's getting dark. I'm guessing we've been going for at least 6 hours, and the temperature seems to be dropping at a steady rate.

I just hope we get to Winry's soon.

Clouds obstruct the moon. I won't be surprised if it starts snowing. Wouldn't that just be our luck?

8888888

Darkness has fallen now. It's near midnight. I continue to look out the window, down the long dirt path, as tears brim at my eyes. I don't know why I'm so upset. I mean, I knew this would happen, right? It's just the way my life is. I'll always be alone now.

They probably won't ever come back.

I should just stop wishing.

But I can't.

It's going to snow soon. I can feel it in the air. Just another lonely winter. And another year without Ed.

I'd like to say that Christmas wishes are pointless. There's no such think as a dream come true. But it would be a lie. I couldn't ever think like that, no matter what happens.

I don't have much more patience for them I hope they know. Ed and Al better return soon or so help me I'll cross that gate myself and beat them both five feet into the ground with my wrench. Especially Ed. Cuz it's his fault.

I should go to sleep.

It's late.

But maybe I'll stay up just a little while longer.

At least until the snow starts.

8888888

It must be close to midnight now. I don't think Al can take much more of this. I'd suggest we stop for the night to rest, but I know it's too cold. If we do, by morning we'll be like those cavemen who got themselves frozen in blocks of ice and displayed in museums 2 million years later.

But finally, the trees thin out and I see the town, small as it is, with lights burning brightly in the homes. And there, up on the hill, is my favorite pale yellow house with the light still on in the sitting room.

I poke Al and point it out to him. He grins for the first time since he woke up, and he trots down into the deserted streets of Risemboul with newfound energy.

And now, it's my turn to smile. Not grin. Not smirk. Just really smile, for the first time in over ten years. I briefly wish Winry were the one to see it.

Where did that thought come from?

I push it out of my mind.

It's good to be home.

And it will be even better to see Winry's cute, smiling face.

I haven't seen it in years. And right now, all I wish is to be up there with her.

8888888

Fifteen minutes from midnight. I suppose it's time to go to bed.

The house seems so lonely tonight. Maybe because I've been thinking about Ed and Al. Or maybe it's because it's Christmas and I should be with family. Or maybe it's just because Den and Pinako aren't here to laugh and have fun like we used to. I'm all alone, living in everyone's memory but my own.

I shot off the sitting room light and shuffle to the door to lock up.

I just happened to look outside and…something is there. In the distance.

What is it?

I look a little closer. It's deffinatly moving towards the house. I watch it intently for a few minutes, trying to decipher it, and a cloud moves from in front of the moon. I catch a glimpse of golden hair and almost burst into tears. Or hysterics. Or both. And yet at the same time I feel like squealing like I'm five again.

They came back to me. They really did.

I rush down the familiar dirt road towards them, and I notice briefly that Ed is being carried by a half-dead Alphonse. Upon seeing me, Al drops his brother (getting a moan and a short curse from Ed) and runs up to me. I hug him tightly, almost crying again, but deciding better of it. I back up about a foot, surveying his appearance. And then I realize, he must be exhausted from carrying Ed all day.

"Go get some rest, Alphonse." He nods and smiles at me gratefully before hobbling up to the house.

I bend down next to Ed and look at him. His arm and leg are gone. That's what happens when you pass through the gate, I knew, after seeing the same thing last time he crossed. And just like the last time, I had no idea what to say. So, again I settled for the simple.

"It's good to see you back."

He smiles and I bend over to hug him as I did his brother, and notice just how cold he is.

"How long have you been outside, Ed?" he looks up at me.

"Since morning, at least." He says, and immediately I'm worried. He must be frozen. No one can stay out in the cold for that long and not wind up with at least a cold, if not hypothermia or frostbite or some other freezing disease. I noticed I was still hugging him, and pulled away. Al must have been better off from all the walking. Ed, however, was the closest thing to a human icicle I'd ever seen.

"Let's get you up to the house where it's warm."

I drape Ed's real arm over my shoulders and hoist him up. Slowly, we make it back up the path.

I guess I'll be awake tonight much longer than I had planned.

But all that matters to me is helping the boys.

It's good to have them back.

8888888

It seems I have a habit of showing up at Winry's house when I'm weak. It used to be because I destroyed her 'work of art' (which I have begun to appreciate more and more now that I've had Dad's stuff for so long). But now, I'm completely frozen. A white blouse, vest, and trousers are all I had to keep myself warm on that trek, seeing as we were in our house until we woke up here for whatever reason. I wasn't even wearing my shoes.

Winry is helping me hobble up to the house. I briefly notice how warm her body is against the cold. Then I inwardly slap myself. Now is not the time to be thinking like that.

As we make it up to the house, I sigh in relief.

I'm finally home.

8888888

Eventually we make it up to the house and I immediately turn on the light I had just recently turned off. I drag Ed inside wondering why Al hadn't turned on the light, Then I realize, he probably went to bed. The poor kid, having to carryhis brother around for about twelve hours, if not more.

I set Ed down on the couch and relight the dying fire, then ruse to get blankets, hot water, and extra clothes. When I return, I see that he's managed to prop his foot up on one end of the couch, and is currently staring into the fire. It briefly crosses my mind to ask what he's thinking about. He hasn't said much since I found him. He's not _that_ cold…

I walk over to him.

"Ed?"

I meep it out quietly as I drape one of the lighter blankets over him, and then the others.

"Yeah?"

Great. Now what was I going to say? "What's wrong? You're not being your blabbermouth self."? I'd get yelled at. I hate it when he yells at me for no reason. I feel not needed.

Like six years of coming and going didn't make me feel like that enough.

8888888

She's talking to me. Is that a bad thing? No. I like hearing her voice. It's been so long…but what do I say?

She seems to regret speaking now. Her face turns towards the fire, then to the stairs. She starts shuffling toward them. She's trying to mask sadness with sleepiness, but I know better. I've seen her cry too many times to not.

I grasp her wrist gently with my remaining hand.

"Winry?"

She looks down. "Yeah, Ed?"

"Stay down here? You don't have to all night. Just for a little while. I like having you near me."

She looks shocked for a moment, and then blushes. She tries to hide the smile playing at her lips, but I know better than that too. She joins me on the couch.

I sit up and release my hair from its tie, then lean back resting my head on her shoulder.

She gently leans my head down to her lap instead. "You can rest like that if you want. Must be tired."

We fall into silence yet again.

8888888

Silence. For the longest time we sat there like that.

"Are you warm enough?"

He doesn't answer. Perhaps he's fallen asleep? I look down. My hands are stroking against his hair. When did that happen? I don't remember. I hadn't even noticed, to be honest. I continue to do so, however, and even start running my fingers through the soft strands a little. Who would have thought Ed's hair was so soft?

"I'm fine." He answers and I jump just a bit. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," I blush. "I thought you were asleep."

For some reason, I don't really think he's telling the complete truth to me with that answer, but I don't push it. He seems as though he wants to be left alone.

I stare out the window. My mind spaces out (that happens a lot lately), and I find myself thinking about Ed. I remember those many years ago, how carefree he was. I remember after his mother's funeral, when we couldn't get him to laugh for months on end. He always had his face in an alchemy book. I remember the picture of Al and him, showing up at the door one night all bloodied. I remember Mustang's visit, and I remember waking up to find them both gone—just gone without a trace.

Most of all, I remember how he disappeared…and how the memories started to fade away like old photographs. I hated myself for it. For forgetting the few years that we were truly happy, before the war, and before alchemy. But now that I see him, now that I'm sitting here with him, all those memories are restored. I find tears in my eyes again. But I can't cry in front of Ed. Not tonight anyway.

And now, I think of what he's been up to these past four years. I saw a brief glimpse of him two years ago, and then he left, just as suddenly as he'd come. I used to think about what I would say if he ever came back—so I could have a better conversation then "Welcome home". I came up with many things. Conversation starters, things we'd talk about, and what we'd do with him here all the time like in the old days. Assuming he did stay, of course.

Here he is, sitting right next to me…yet none of those conversations seem to be right.

"Winry?" My daze breaks and I look down at him. He face holds worry. He must have noticed me spacing out. Or seen the near-tears. Or both. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Ed." I mention, wanting to continue to relive days past from so many years ago. But as I look at the window, I notice something. "Look, Ed, it's snowing!"

We haven't had a white Christmas in Risemboul since the one before Ed and Al left for Central.

"This is the best Christmas I've had since I was five," I note, remembering Ed attempting to produce a wrench for me through alchemy and failing—but he tried. I think I kissed him on the cheek for it too. It's hard to remember that long ago now.

His eyes widen at my statement.

"It's Christmas?"

888888

I can't believe it! No wonder it was so cold out. Christmas! Wow. And then, something hit me. "It's really Christmas? You're not joking, right? This isn't play a trick on Ed day?"

"Yes, Ed, it's really Christmas."

All the sudden, I don't feel too well. I open my mouth to speak—I have to apologize for not getting her something. She must think I'm an idiot. What freak doesn't know when it's Christmas? (Well, actually, it was June in Munich…)

She speaks first, however. "Don't worry about it." I think she just read my mind. Is she psychic? Why didn't I know about this talent? "I already got everything I wanted."

She smiles, as do I, and I drift to sleep in the warmth of the fire, Winry still stroking my hair.

End Chapter 1

Next Chapter: New Years


	2. New Year's Eve: Dec 31

**_Note_**: Ed and Al are way OOC in this chapter for a bit…you'll see what I mean. Please don't hate me! Laugh instead! It's hilarious! And as stated in the last chapter, I realize that Amestris probably does not have the same new year date as the United States does, however, just use your imagination. Also, Risemboul does not have a radio station. I just needed somewhere for the music to come from, and yes they do have radios. Remember Cornello? And they didn't have smurfs either.

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA, or its characters, or it's ideas, or its places, or anything of that nature at all. The only things I own in this story are the plot and Winry's friend Lil. The character Jess belongs to me on weekdays, as does her restraining order against energy drinks. Maybe I'll write that in somewhere…(trust, me, it's scary). Everything else belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Tokyopop, Square Enix…you know the rest cuz I'm too lazy to write out the entire credit line…I also don't own the smurf._

**_Muse_**: Diamond

Holiday

By Midnight-Wolf-314

Chapter 2: New Years Eve

"Hey Al, You ready yet?"

"_Hold on_, brother!"

"Hurry up!"

"Maybe I could if you'd leave me alone and stop asking if I'm ready when I'm obviously not!"

"Whatcha getting so dressed up for anyway, Al? You have a girl to impress or something?"

"Stop asking questions!"

"So you _do_ have a girlfriend…and we've only been back for seven days…who knew my brother, poor shy little Alphonse, could be a player?"

At that moment, I opened up the door just long enough to through a shoe at my _wonderful_ brother's head.

"What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!"

I heard Ed stomp off, back to his room, probably, to sulk. He'd be back, though. Just give him about 2 minutes…

Ed's just impatient. Tonight is New Year's Eve. Winry's throwing a small party for the event, nothing special, but I, unlike Ed, actually take a little pride in my appearance.

So maybe I do have an itsy bitsy crush on one of the girls showing up. But no way is Ed going to find _that_ out. I'd _never_ hear the end of it! I'm not a player…it's just one girl. Ed would think she was pretty too, once he saw her. That is…if he'd stop staring at Winry long enough.

8888888

What is Al's problem?! It's not like it's a formal party. Besides, it's only Winry, her couple friends, and us. You'd think he really did have a gir-…

Wait a minute! I bet he does! And he's not telling me! His own brother! Not like he'd have any problem getting 200 girls, one shouldn't be a surprise…He's just as famous as I was at 16, which was pretty famous (not like I'm _bragging_ or anything…).

And he doesn't even have the decency to tell me! I feel insulted! I should do something about it!

"Oh, Alphonse…"

"Brother, the sooner you stop asking, the sooner I'll be ready!"

"Come on, Al, I know you have a girlfriend! Just tell me who it is!"

Pause. I can practically see the blush on his face, even if we are separated by his bedroom door.

"Oh please. You should really stop trying to butt into my love life and start worrying about yours!"

Mine? What love life do I have? Unless he means…but he couldn't know _that_, right?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"Don't even try to hide it. It's blatantly obvious to anyone who comes within 2 miles of you that you and Winry have something going on…"

"WE DO NOT!!!"

"Oh, sure. I see the way you look at her, Ed. You love her. That's all there is to it."

8888888

There! Finally, the last balloon is up! And I have absolutely no breath left! No thanks to my two slaves, er, I mean helpers… you'd think I could get those two idiots upstairs to do _something_ to help out, but nooooooo, they're too busy getting ready! What are they? Girls? I guess I'll just have to teach them a lesson later.

Seriously! People think girls are bad when it comes to getting ready! Those two have been up there for hours! _What_ could they possibly be doing!?

8888888

Ed and I have been up in my room for at least three hours. Who would have thought that Edward Elric, the greatest state alchemist who ever lived and his brother, would be holed up in the guest room of Winry Rockbell's home acting like a couple of idiot, boy-crazy girls? (Flipped around, of course). Well, not us, and deffinatly not anyone else. Yet here we were, doing just that.

We'd been up here for ages! And what were we talking about? Girls. It was a strange kind of game. Not something you're likely see boys doing, that's for sure. It started out with just admitting whom we liked. Then got to a complicated question and answer game. It started simply enough. Ed just asked me a question.

"So, where did you meet her?"

I answered, and then asked Ed a question. Theory was, that if Ed could answer the same question, he was supposed to. But since I already knew where he met Winry, then I got to choose a different question. Such as, "When did you realize you were in love with her?"

After we ran out of simple questions, they started getting a bit more personal and sappy. The first one to refuse to answer a question had to do any chores the other was responsible for, including anything Winry spontaneously asked one to do.

Sad, right?

Well, _no one_ was ever going to find out about this. _NO ONE_! We're just two hopelessly lovesick guys acting like idiots. Or girls. Or both, however you wanted to put it.

They say love makes you crazy.

I think they might be right.

8888888

Finally, that stupid game is over! The things I do to pry into my brother's love life!

But I won! Well, barely, but I won! Edward Elric triumphs over Alphonse yet again! (Actually, wouldn't this be the first time? Or close to that. Never was too good at beating him, mentally or physically… but no one's supposed to know that!)

Poor Al just wouldn't tell me her name! Wait a minute…why didn't I ask that earlier? We could have spared a few hours! Dangit! Oh well.

Okay, so I love Winry. Bet no one ever thought they'd actually hear me admit it, ever. How long? Who knows? Sometime over the years I suppose. It could have been seven days ago, or two years. Maybe ten or fifteen even. Heck, maybe I've always loved her. Some time, somewhere, it just slapped me in the face. Okay, so that part was the seven days ago bit, but as for how long I've actually been in love with her, even when I didn't know it, could have been forever. Does it really matter how long?

I love Winry Rockbell, the greatest automail mechanic in the world! See, I can admit it. And that's all there is to say.

8888888

Wow. Putting up decorations is boring when you don't have any help. Already, the girls are coming in. Nelly, Lil, and Jess showed up about five minutes ago at the same time. We'd be ready to start the party if it weren't for the two idiots upstairs.

The girls make themselves right at home, plopping down on the sofas as I move toward the stairs to call the boys. I haven't taken two steps when Jess grabs my hand and pulls me into a nearby chair.

"So, Ed's back, huh?"

I think I know where this is going, but I decide to play along.

"Both Ed and Al."

"You must be overjoyed that Edward finally showed back up after all these years."

"I am…"

"And I bet he was happy to see you as well."

"That I wouldn't know." I decide to get straight to the point and just ask. "Do you have some strange obsession with Edward and me, Jess?"

"Yes. Now tell me, when he saw you did he immediately kiss you or did he wait a little while for it to sink in?"

"What?!"

"Or did you kiss him? Details, girl, you can't just kiss the guy you're madly in love with and not tell your best friend what happened!"

I sigh, trying to act nonchalant, though my face is probably about the same color as Ed's old jacket right now. "And I would tell you. That is, assuming I _was_ madly in love with anyone, or I _had_ kissed someone, or Edward, as you so blatantly put it, but I'm _not_ and I _didn't_."

"Oh, _come on_, Winry! It's not that difficult to see the way you look at him!"

"How would you know how I look at him? He hasn't been here in four years! Or maybe you didn't notice!"

"I mean the way you _used_ to look at him. Back when he was here. Everyone could see it! The way you'd wait around endlessly for him, all sad and depressed when he wasn't here, and then as soon as the red coat came over the hilltops your eyes would light up and you'd bounce around until he left again. It's like someone would just flip a switch whenever Ed showed up. Maybe it was how you'd always have automail ready for him, and every time the styles changed or something about its weight or strength could be improved, you'd tear it apart and remake it. Maybe it was how you'd lock yourself up in your room and cry for days when he left again, or worried about him endlessly. Or how you couldn't hold a conversation with anyone without bringing him up. You're obsessed, sweetie. There's no point in denying it."

"First off, I never did any of those things," I lie through my teeth, "and second, even if I had, that was years ago. How do you know I didn't give up on him when he was gone?"

Jess rolled her eyes. I see the thought in the back of her mind—"how dumb could you be?" but I'm not about to just admit that she's right. Never. She sighs. "First off, yes you did. You can stop lying to yourself and to us. Second, haven't you ever heard the saying 'true love never dies'?"

"Who said this was true love?"

"It's obvious. Please stop digging yourself into corners. It's pathetic, really."

I just stare at them.

"Let me get this straight—you think I'm in love with Ed?"

"Well, you are, aren't you?"

I laugh a little. Enough lying. Not like they don't already know anyway. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Ha! I knew it!" Jess let out a huge grin while Nelly and Lil, in the background, start laughing, swooning, making kissing noises, and just all around being immature. But, I'm not about to admit that they don't have a right to do it. Plus, it's good for a laugh or two.

"But…" I say dramatically, "He doesn't love me."

"Oh yes he does!"

"Jess, he just up and left without even telling me! He didn't come back for four years! And he still wouldn't have if he hadn't gotten his arm blown up! And then, just as soon as we he starts actually talking to me again, calling, writing letters, that kinda thing, he runs off and gets himself sucked into another world! Then, he shows up another four years later, finally ready to stay, or at least I _think_ he is, he still won't tell me anything! Not about his enemies or about working for the military or about the places he saw, or even about the other world! Now, if that holds any evidence of him even thinking of me as a friend, let alone as someone he loves, then my name is not Winry Rockbell!" I pause for a moment and take in their shocked faces. "Any questions?"

"One…" Jess spoke up again.

I'm quickly getting tired of this little 'game'. I sigh. "Yes?"

"If your name isn't Winry, then what is it?"

I groan. I don't need more sarcasm, or smart remarks. "I don't know…Crystal or something. Just pick one. Does it really matter?"

"Why hello Crystal, do you happen to know where Winry went to we can answer her questions?"

Oh, I really don't need this before a party. Things have been bad enough today. "So you're telling me that he _does_ love me and it has been displayed at least once in the above stated evidence that he _does not_ love me."

"Yup."

"How?"

"Well, obviously he doesn't want to trouble you. I mean, just look at the evidence. Suppose all these enemies of his really were all that dangerous, which they probably were for his arm to wind up like that so many times. What would happen if they were tracking him? What if this dangerous arch nemesis were to show up in Risemboul when he's not here? No one in this town can fight. We're just a bunch of farmers. What if they found out that if they can kill this Winry Rockbell and destroy this town, then Edward Elric's life would no longer mean anything to him? Or worse, what if they kidnapped you? Ed would never forgive himself were something to happen to you because of his stupidity. And so, you became the loathsome mechanic to him. The one person he detested so much he couldn't even look at her. And he never told you. One slip up could give it away.

"Or, maybe he didn't want you to see what he was seeing. You may be strong, and you may be tough, but if you get upset when you see his arm, imagine how you would react were you to see his real body as torn up as that automail was. Maybe he just doesn't think you should have to imagine all the fighting and the pain if you don't have to. Maybe he doesn't want you to know death the way he does. I don't know what it looks like either. Maybe it's just too horrible to discuss. Or maybe he thinks you'd hate him if you ever found out he'd killed someone. Or maybe he blames himself for all those deaths. What if someone innocent died, like a young girl or a sweet elderly woman and he believed it to be his fault? Maybe he doesn't want you to think of him like that. Or maybe he just-"

"Alright already!" I cut her off. I hadn't thought about those things. But that couldn't really be the case, now could it? I almost feel like crying. I know that if Ed ever said that stuff to me, I would be in tears and hysterics halfway through the rant. But he'd never say anything like that to _me_, of all people. "I get the idea. But I also think your imagination is running a bit on that one. No one in this room has any evidence for most of what you just said. It's all made up, for all I know. The only 'maybe' you could take out of the small bit of evidence we all have is 'maybe Ed really does hate me'."

"Fine. You want evidence I can prove? How about the way _he_ looks at _you_? The way he's always staring at you when you're not looking. Just watch him tonight. You'll see what I mean. And, I bet, you can even get him to blush if you ask him to dance!" Jess winks at me and I know that's as good of a truce as I'll get out of her tonight. "Argument over." I state. "We'll just have to see tonight. And now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go find out what in the world is taking the topic of our conversation and his brother so freakin long to get ready!"

8888888

"Alphonse, are you ready _yet_?! I realize you have to impress what's-her-name, but it doesn't take _this_ long!"

"Ed, just _shut up_, okay? I'm almost ready. If you're in such a rush to see your _darling Winry_ then go down by yourself!"

I huff. I do not want to see Winry that bad. Really. I search my mind for some amazing comeback, but find nothing. So maybe I do want to see Winry. Yeah because I like her, but more so because the longer I wait the more likely I am to be hit with a wrench upon entrance. "Fine! I think I will."

I stomp away from the door to emphasize my point. As I reach the head of the stairs, I hear strange noises…like someone making fake kissing sounds or something. Then someone else starts laughing…maybe they're in the middle of something…I should just go back and wait for Al…but curiosity gets the better of me, as always.

I take a couple steps down the stairs, quietly so no one hears. I find I can be quite good at sneaking now, even with a metal foot. I hear Winry sigh.

"_But…He doesn't love me."_

That was Winry. Who doesn't love her? What are they talking about?

"He just up and left without even telling me! He didn't come back for four years! And he still wouldn't have if he hadn't gotten his arm blown up! And then, just as soon as we he starts actually talking to me again, calling, writing letters, that kinda thing, he runs off and gets himself sucked into another world!"

Who? Just tell me who! Let's see…four years, arm blown up, other world…sounds like Al and me. But she doesn't love me…it must be some other person.

"Now, if that holds any evidence of him even thinking of me as a friend, let alone as someone he loves, then my name is not Winry Rockbell!"

She thinks the person doesn't love her? What idiot wouldn't be in love with Winry? She's beautiful! No guy in his right mind would turn her down for anything! Wait a minute! That means she _does_ love somebody else! And that jerk would actually have the audacity to love her back! Whoever he is, he's gonna die!

I start listening again. The main girl talking…okay, the only girl talking…Jess, right? She's pretty good. Are we sure she isn't a boy in disguise? She has a pretty good idea of what goes on in a guy's head…she's right on the mark with what I did…she's smart.

"_Alright already! I get the idea. But I also think your imagination is running a bit on that one. No one in this room has any evidence for most of what you just said. It's all made up, for all I know. The only 'maybe' you could take out of the small bit of evidence we all have is 'maybe Ed really does hate me'."_

She thinks I hate her? I think I should scream! I should run down there and knock some common sense into her! I should just go kiss her senseless and tell her exactly what Jess just said! I should run back up to the room before she finds out I just heard that!

"I think I'll go find out what in the world is taking the topic of our conversation and his brother so freakin long to get ready!"

Uh oh. No time for that. Just act natural, Edward…Act like you just started coming down the stairs…I stomp on the same step a couple times to allot for the other stairs I'd already come down, and then begin the rest just as she comes around the corner.

"Ed?" I look down, trying to act confused.

"Yes, Winry?"

She eyes me suspiciously. "How much of our conversation did you just hear?"

"What conversation?"

She pulls out the wrench. "Really?"

I gulp. If she ever finds out about this…but I hold back a meeping sound long enough to answer. "I didn't hear anything, Winry. Was there something I should have?"

She turns beet red and I hold back a laugh. "Not at all. What took you so long?"

"I've been upstairs waiting on Alphonse to get himself out of his room before I have to drag him down here by force. It seems my sweet little brother has a certain girl here whom he's trying to impress. He wants to look nice. But I say he's overdoing it. He won't come out."

"So you're telling me that you've been sitting outside of Al's bedroom door for five hours waiting for him to get ready?"

"That about sums it up, yeah."

"And you took no time at all in getting yourself ready. You just felt that you had to wait for your brother before you could make your own entrance? You don't take any pride in your own appearance?"

"I take pride in my appearance when I need to. You said this was an informal party, so I felt no reason at all to get all dressed up. Were I _trying_ to impress a girl, looks should not matter to her or to me. Not to say I wouldn't take time getting ready for a special occasion, I just felt no need to for this one."

She gets that suspicious gleam in her eyes again. "So were I to go upstairs right now, I would find Alphonse in his room brushing his hair fifty times over and were I to ask him to confirm the story he would say the exact same thing you just did." I briefly catch a glimpse of the wrench behind her back.

"Yes."

"Then would you mind accompanying me to your brother's room?"

I groan. "Whatever."

We walk up the five stairs to the upper floor of the house and Winry knocks on Al's door.

"Edward, I told you to just leave me alone! I'll be ready when I'm ready!"

"Alphonse…" she says. "Winry would like to ask you a few questions. Would you open the door please?" I nearly laugh at the saccharine tone to her voice, just daring him not to follow instructions.

Two seconds later, the door opens. Now why can't I have that effect on him?

"Hello, Winry, sorry I'm taking so long." Alphonse is wearing black dress pants and a dark blue jacket, halfway buttoned, and a green tie draped over his neck. I hope he's in the middle of changing. Even I wouldn't wear _that_ together.

"That's perfectly fine, Al. Can I just ask you a few things?"

"I suppose."

"How long have you been in here changing your tux?"

"About five hours."

"You're not lying to save your brother's neck which will be broken five times if either of you are lying to me about this?"

"Of course not."

"And is there a reason you're wearing a tux to such a small, informal party?"

"Not really."

"Alphonse…" her voice is threatening.

"Okay, so I want someone to like me."

"Someone here?" her eyes light up.

"Yes." Al is blushing.

"Who?"

He glares at me, and then whispers something in her ear. Winry's eyes start sparkling—never a good sign about anything. Ever. "Oh really." I inwardly groan. Someone's gonna get set up tonight. "I'll be happy to help." She smirks. "Edward, you can go downstairs now. You're story appears to be clean. So far…" I gulp. "I just need to speak with Alphonse alone for a moment."

I turn as though I were a wind-up toy and start marching down the stairs.

"Now, Al, first were going to work on your outfit…" I briefly hear her say before she's out of earshot. Then it's replaced by giggling girls. Never a good sign. I gulp for real this time. Please, someone help me…

8888888

I briefly stare at Winry, then turn away. She's currently going through a rampage in my closet, trying to find something decent that will make a certain someone drop dead…I'm almost a little scared for my life right now. I think Winry wants some revenge for something…it seems more like we're torturing the girl rather than impressing her…but, it's trust Winry or go downstairs with a new concussion. I guess we'll just have to tough it out.

8888888

Oh, matchmaking is so much fun! I, Jessica Stout, thought I was lucky to have an hour to help out Winry, yet here, Winry goes up to play around with Al and sends me some new material—namely, the one I was trying to set her up with in the first place! Ah, life is sweet.

Just wait, Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell…you will be together by the end of the night if it's the last thing I do!

8888888

Why, oh why did Winry leave me with this psychopath? One soda. Just one. A little bit of caffeine, and she's gone absolutely mad! Well, I can't wait for Winry to get back down here and start this party! We've only got an hour left till midnight…

I hear her and Alphonse laughing. That's a good sign. It means they're close enough for me to hear which means they're almost down here.

"Alright, everyone, let's get this party started!" Winry calls from the foot of the stairs. I turn around to see her, and there, standing next to her, is Al…I think. He looks nothing like he usually does. He's not overly dressed, but he looks great. The poor girl he likes is going to drop down on her face when she sees him.

I turn around and look at the three girls, trying to tell which one is the lucky girl…or unlucky if Winry's on the job…and call me crazy but I think Jess has a bit of red tinge on her face…maybe it's just the caffeine she had. She doesn't seem like the kind to blush…but maybe she just did.

I'm taken out of my thoughts as the music starts playing, blasting from the small radio in the corner. Since when does Risemboul have a radio station? Shows how long I've been around, doesn't it? Oh well.

8888888

It's about thirty minutes into the party, and it's already almost midnight! I guess we've all been talking for way too long. I finally get to plop down on the couch, as Lil and Nelly have finally decided to take a punch break and stop forcing me to dance. Well, that's probably because of the slow song that just popped on…Ed is sitting next to me. He doesn't look like he really wants to dance. Across the room, I see Al asking Jess to dance. With the makeover I gave the poor boy she better accept, too. She does. I can see Al's giant grin all the way from over here. Jess is right. Matchmaking is fun.

Jess is mouthing at me, something about dancing…she wants me to ask Ed to dance, I know. But I don't feel like it. Maybe I would have two hours ago, but now? Too much has happened this evening. If I even got within three feet of him I'd explode and tell him how I feel. We can't have that at all.

I look over and see Ed staring at Al, looking rather confused. I look at Al too, and I can't make out whatever it is he's mouthing. Obviously, neither can Ed.

"WHAT?" he screams across the room. Al shakes his head. He gives Ed an apologetic look and then screams his answer—

"Just kiss her already, damnit!"

I think the world just stopped. The song ended, Jess looks at him in shock, Ed is gaping, and I gasp in horror. Al never, ever says things like that! Ever! It takes a couple seconds for the first part of his message to lock into my brain. 'Kiss her…' I look at Ed. His face has turned an interesting shade of purple, possibly a combination of blushing and forgetting to breathe. He stands up rather bluntly and walks off towards the kitchen, almost too calmly.

I think about going after him, but I can't. Not after what Alphonse just said. Best to just await his return for now.

8888888

I can't believe Al just said that! Right in front of her! I enter the kitchen, not even noticing Lil and Nelly standing in the corner giggling. They turn their heads toward me.

"Hey, Ed, you okay?" Lil asks.

"Yeah, you look a little pur-, well, you did look purple. Now you look kinda green."

I don't think I can talk right now. I shake my head no.

"Well, what happened?"

"Al…damnit…Winry…kiss…"

"Nelly, I think he means to say that Al watched Winry kiss him."

"No, Lil, he means that he kissed Winry."

"Nelly, I'm telling you, he means…"

"Both of you stop it!" It seems as though I've regained my composure. "Al was trying to mouth something and I couldn't tell what it was, so I told him to just say it and he screamed out across the room 'Just kiss her, damnit!' and as we all know, Al doesn't say things like that, at all, ever, and I was sitting right next to Winry and she started looking at me and then I came in here."

"Ooooooooohhhhh…" they both said in unison.

"Well, you should just kiss her."

"I mean, she's waiting for it and,"

"You're waiting for it and,"

"It's never gonna happen,"

"If you don't just do it."

What are they, twins or something? They sure like finishing each other's sentences…

"I'm not going to kiss her!"

"Why not? It's New Years Eve, right?" Nelly points out.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, people usually kiss at the stoke of the New Year, right?" Lil answers.

"It's good luck." Nelly replies.

"If you kiss your sweetheart at the stroke of midnight, you'll have a prosperous year together."

"If you don't kiss her tonight, you might end up sucked back into the other world."

Well, at least it started out plausible… "You two are crazy."

They nod eagerly and in unison. "Of course we are!"

"Yeah. You're just now figuring that out?"

I sigh. "Why don't you two just go back into the other room and dance off some of that craziness?"

"Good idea! But it won't help…"

"Do it anyway."

"Okay."

"But maybe you should learn to take your own advice." They both winked at the same time, then strolled casually back into the other room.

I sigh. Could tonight get any weirder? I suppose it could…if I kiss Winry…

The thought just won't go away. Yes, I've wanted to kiss her for a while, but I couldn't just do it, could I?

Well, I guess it's a good enough time to go back as well. I glance at the clock first. Ten minutes. Just ten minutes. Well, we'll come to that when we get there.

8888888

I was laughing on the inside. Truly I was. Poor Ed had no idea how insane the two "twins" could be. No, they weren't really. They weren't even sisters. But they sure acted like it when you got them together. I look at the clock. Just ten minutes. Ten minutes to get Edward to dance. I can so this! Well, I can as soon as he gets his butt out of the kitchen.

Finally, he emerges, shortly after the girls. I stand up. "Edward, I…"

He cuts me off. "Would you like to dance?" Yeah, I see it. The faint outline of a blush is just barely creeping onto his face. Does Ed even know how to dance? Not that it would matter if he didn't, but I really had no idea.

I smile. "Of course. I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Really? I thought you were going to confront me about what Al said."

"Edward…" I get a sort of motherly tone into my voice. "It's none of my business if you feel like kissing Lil or not…"

He gets a horrified look on his face. "WHAT?!"

"Kidding, Ed. Seriously, you should try to relax a little."

He grins. "I guess I can, huh? It's good to be back."

"You're not very used to this, are you."

"No, I'm not. Too many years of being gone, away from you…not really being able to laugh like I should have." He's gets a distant look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, I felt the same way while you weren't here. It's hard to have fun when your best friends left…"

"Yeah, and that's my fault too."

"Nothing was your fault, Ed. You made some mistakes and you went to correct them. It kept you away for a while, and took many things it shouldn't have from you, but you're back now, and that's all that matters." I smile up at him…up, wow. He really has grown!

"You're right, as usual. But I did miss you. You know that, right? I couldn't help leaving you for so long, but I hated every moment of it."

I felt the tears coming. Just a couple hours earlier, I was having this same conversation with Jess. I thought she was joking…but maybe she was right. I pull him closer to me and rest my head against his chest.

I know his panic level is probably rising. I hate crying in front of him…he just laughs at me, or thinks it's his fault, or both.

"What did I do?" He's looking at me with worried eyes. I don't have to see them to know what he's doing. It's amazing.

"Nothing." I let the tears fall. "It's just good to have you back, that's all."

"Winry? Did you think I didn't miss you?"

"No."

"Yes you did. Admit it."

"Okay, I thought you hated being around me."

"Why?"

"Can you blame me? You just took off! I got one letter from you, and that was it! Four years, Ed! I thought you'd moved on. Or were dead. And then you just showed up one day. Every time after that I saw you coming over the hill I thought you'd come back just to visit, or maybe even to stay, like old times, and yet it was always for business. Then you'd leave again. All the letters and phone calls we got were about automail. That was it! You never told me anything! You never called or came to visit just to see me. I knew you two were busy, but it was like you were avoiding me. Then I saw you in the hospital that one time and I thought 'is this what happens every time?'. I was so worried, and you never said anything! Then you left for good. You just disappeared. When you finally came back, two years later, I was ready for you to stay. Al was back to normal; you could just go back to a normal life. And then, you left again! Roy said you didn't have to! He said you could have stayed but you didn't! You went back there. Now you show up again and ask why I thought you wanted nothing to do with me? I thought you hated me! I thought all you wanted from me was automail! You just wanted an arm and a leg and then you were set to go off on another adventure, leaving the sad little mechanic girl who actually believed that you would come back for real alone for another year! I thought you-"

He put a finger to my lips. "I understand. I'm sorry. For everything. But listen when I say I will never, ever hate you. I couldn't, for any reason, stay angry with you. You're 'Winry Rockbell my best friend', first and foremost. 'Winry Rockbell the best mechanic in the world' just happens to be an added bonus."

I nod. "Now, will you please stop crying? You know I hate it when you cry…"

"If you'll just tell me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Why did you never tell me any of this before?"

"That is something to save for another day."

"Why?"

"Well, you see, the answer is very long. And, if you should happen to look at the clock, you would notice that we only have about thirty seconds before the new year." I smile. I think I just might know where this is going…

His eyes move away from the clock and straight into mine. "Ten…" he whispers.

"Nine" I smile at him.

We continue to count down. With each number, our voices grow softer, and we move closer together.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…" his face is only an inch away from mine. "Happy New Year" he whispers and starts to close the gap. My heart quickens. I might actually kiss Ed! And then…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Lil screams out as the clock strikes twelve.

I feel the tension in the group. Jess looks ready to strangle, and Al seems about ready to send out a string of very foul words but is attempting to hold them back. Ed realized that we're not as alone as we seemed to think and that we had an audience. His entire body shoots away from mine and his face turns that purple shade again.

I must say, I'm a bit shocked too. After a near heart attack and early death, I move back over to Ed, laughing just a bit.

"Breathe, Ed. We don't want you passing out now, do we?" I smirk and kiss him oh so lightly on the cheek. I don't think the act even registered in his brain, seeing as his face was still a bit purple…

"Well, another year is here!" Nelly shouts out.

"Time for bed!" Lil finishes.

Jess looks over at us. "We'll just see ourselves out before we get the carpet all bloody…right, Lil…" She looks fairly evil right now…I'd hate to be Lil at this moment…not that I don't want to kill the girl myself…but I think Ed needs a bit of help remembering how to breathe still…

I toss my wrench on the floor next to Jess. Don't hurt her too badly, guys…just a little bump on the head…and I expect my wrench back by noon tomorrow!

Jess laughs manically and Lil looks a bit sick…

They exit the house into the freezing night air, and I turn back to Ed.

"Come on, Mr. Smurf, time for you to go to bed…"

His face turns normal again. I knew that would work. "I am not small!"

"Didn't say you were. I was just referring to the bluish color of your face."

"My face wasn't blue."

"Yes it was. Now, it's after midnight. Time for all good little boys to be in bed."

"Now that was a small crack, I just know it! I'll have you know I'm at least a foot taller than you are now!"

"Try six inches, shorty."

"I'm still taller than you are."

"That may be, but to me you'll always be little Edo-kun!" I smirk at him.

"What did you just call me!?"

"Ha, your face is back to normal. My work here is done. Night, Edo-kun…"

"You're just mocking me now, Winry, get back down here!" I'm already halfway up the stairs. "I said, goodnight, Edward."

And with that, I go up to my room, leaving a fuming blonde boy behind.

End Chapter 2

Next Chapter: Valentine's Day.


	3. Valentine's Day: Feb 14

A/N: hello all my wonderful readers and reviewers! Today's chapter is on Valentines Day! Isn't that exciting? Since this is a manga/anime (even though it doesn't take place in Japan) I'm going with the Japanese version of Valentines Day here, solely so we can have White day next chapter. Now, all I know about valentines in Japan is what I've read from other manga, namely fruits basket and card captor sakura. So that means, that if any of you live in Japan or happen to know anything more about it that I don't put it or screw up on, please tell me in a review or PM. My knowledge of Japanese holidays happens to be limited to just what manga has, so yeah.

I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed on the last two chapters. I learned my lesson on FMN about replying to reviews in the chapter because they can take longer to write out than the chapter actually does, so I'm using the cute little review reply feature ff has so kindly installed. If you haven't gotten a thank you from me yet, I'll get to it very soon. Maybe even tonight if I finish this quickly enough…so, I'll shut up and get on with the boring stuff so we can get to the actual chapter!

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA or it's characters/ideas. Those belong to a whole bunch of people I mentioned in the previous chapters and should not have to be mentioned again. The character Lil is my creation, and the character Jess belongs to me most of the time. Also, the small song that jess sings in here is a parody to "Lost Heaven" by L'ArcenCiel (and I bet you fanfiction just took out all the squiggles in their name ) that I came up with in creative writing with my friend Jessie. And I know the last line doesn't fit…that was just so random when she said that we had to put it in instead of coming up with a real last line…but that's a long story. Anyways, I own 13 FMA series DVDs, the movie, and the movie 2 disc SE, the 3 original soundtracks, and all 10 US manga releases, and that's all. Arakawa-sensei owns everything inside of them though…oh, and I also own an Edo-kun fleece blanket, a FMA calendar, a Winry key chain, a Mustang key chain, a stuffed monkey named Edward, and a stuffed seal (don't ask) named Alphonse. _

**Muse**: Koji

Holiday

By Mindight-Wolf-314

Chapter 3- Valentine's Day!

I'm in the kitchen right now. It's Valentine's Day morning and I can't believe I forgot to make chocolate! Good thing Ed and Al always go out for morning runs these days. I found it a little strange when they first showed up at 5 AM a couple days after Christmas recovered and ready to run around the small town a couple times. They say it's to keep in shape, since they never have anyone to fight anymore. They could spar with each other like they used to, but I think Ed might finally be getting some sense knocked into him about automail care. About time too. And so, every morning they jog around Risemboul. I don't know where they go or if they always take the same path or even how far they go out. I've thought of joining them a few times, but decide against it every time. It's their time together, I suppose, though if either heard me say that they'd deny it.

But I'm off thinking again, straight into my own little world. Can you blame me though? It's Valentine's Day! The day of romance! I might not be as girly as most girls are, but that doesn't mean I don't want a little romance every now and again. Actually, I've grown rather fond of it. Business has been slow lately, and for lack of automail magazines to read I borrowed some books from Lil. She just happened to think romance novels would be my thing. Actually, they're not always that bad. A little cheesy sometimes, but hey, what isn't? It's not like I read them all the time…just every now and again.

I close the oven door and look at the clock. I have a few minutes, might as well sit down. I walk into the sitting room and plop down on the couch. I was just about to close my eyes when Ed walked through the door.

"Is something baking?"

I nearly jumped into the fireplace at his voice. He wasn't supposed to be back for…I looked at the clock…right now. Dangit! He wasn't supposed to see the chocolate until later! But, I suppose there's no harm.

"Yeah. It's Valentine's Day, Ed." I said it as though it was obvious what would be cooking. He thought for a moment, and then the thought seemed to register in his thick skull.

"Cooking chocolate then?"

"Yeah."

"Who for?"

"That…is a secret."

"So it's for me then."

"When did I say that?"

"If it wasn't for me you would have told me who it was for."

"And what if I said it was for Al?"

"Winry, we both know it's not Al."

"Hey, you don't have to be the only one who gets chocolate on Valentine's Day, Edward Elric."

"I know that!"

"Sure ya did."

He paused for a moment. "Wait a minute…since when do you cook?"

"Since a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I used to bake cakes all the time before you left for the other world."

"Yeah? And why didn't I see any of these?"

"Because _you_ were never here."

"But _you_? _Cooking_? Of _all_ people?"

"Yes, Edward. You see, having lived alone for four years, I find that cooking my own meals comes in handy."

"So why haven't you made any while we've been here?"

"First, because Al volunteers to cook, and second, I'll have you know I cook breakfast every morning while you're out running. How did you think the eggs and sausage show up on the table every morning?"

"Food elves?"

"Edward…"

"Okay, so I just didn't think about it."

"So you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you don't think."

"When did I say that?"

"Five seconds ago."

"No, I said I didn't think about that one thing. Big difference between one thing and not thinking at all, I'd say."

"But you still admitted you don't think."

"I did no-…hey Winry, is something burning?"

Uh Oh.

I glare evilly at him before taking off into the kitchen to take out the chocolate before the house burns down. I feel like crying. Today is just not my day. And I burned my chocolate! Now I have to start all over again. I hate cooking…

"I take it you're not a very good cook, then, eh?"

"I'll have you know I cook fine when I'm not distracted by a midget alchemist."

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE'S SMALLER THAN THE COVER OF HIS OWN BOOK?!"

"You, and what book."

"I dunno."

"See you don't think about what you say before you say it."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Uh-huh"

"Na-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Na-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Na-uh"

"Uh-huh."

"Na—"

Our stimulating argument is cut short by the loud banging of the front door. Two seconds later, Jess's head pokes inside the kitchen.

"Hey Winry, I just remembered something! You know when Ed and Al were away, I made up this really fun song and I thought you should hear it now that you've both admitted your undying love and whatno-"

"When did we admit we were in love?"

"At the New Years party, don't you remember?"

"No we didn't."

"Yes you did, but anyways, ya wanna hear it? Of course you do!

We say good-bye lost Edward 

_Ho he longed for Winry_

_They're letting go of a romance they never had!_

_Time won't slow down,_

DAMMITT!" 

We just stared at her. "What…the hell…?"

"Just thought I'd let ya know! See ya later!" Jess takes off out the door.

Edward and I just stand there, staring at the spot where she was just standing.

"Well…that was…"

"Scary?" he finished for me.

"Yeah, what you said. Anyways, guess I should get started on another batch of chocolate, huh?"

"You know you don't have to give me chocolate."

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"It's a secret." I smirk at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some treats to make."

He turned around walking towards the stairs, grumbling under his breath. I thought I heard "just don't burn it this time" but it could have been my imagination…maybe…I'll let it slide just this once. It is Valentine's Day, after all.

8888888

Wow, what a strange day. I forgot about the chocolate thing…in Germany, they gave flowers and jewelry…I forgot about White Day…guess this'll just have to wait a month, eh? I pull a small box out of my pocket.

I cut my run short this morning to buy this for her…I even let Alphonse sleep in so I could go alone.

I open the box and gaze at its contents for just a moment before closing it and sticking it in the bottom drawer of my dresser, underneath my socks. Let's just hope Winry doesn't decide to spontaneously clean my sock drawer any time soon…

8888888

I'm about half way down the path to town now. I couldn't help it! I just had to sing that song! I actually came up with it a while ago, right after Ed disappeared, with Lil. I just never sang it to her cuz I knew it would upset her. Now that he's back, I just had to do it! Why didn't I do it on New Years Eve like I could have? Because I didn't think about it until this morning…not too long ago, actually…

I was standing just on the walkway next to the market this morning. You see, my mother works there part time in the mornings and she likes me to go with her into town. So I was standing there, minding my own business, and who should come walking down the street but Edward himself. He walked into the jewelry store, of all places, and came out about five minutes later. I wondered what he was doing it on Valentines for…why not White Day? But then I remembered the other world. Perhaps something different occurred on this date there? Thinking of the other world made me think of when he first left four years ago…the time he never returned (until recently of course). And that made me think of the song. I followed him back to Winry's house, sneaking inside a few minutes after he did, and helping them release some of that built-up blush…and then…I ran for my life. Winry's wrench can be a bit scary.

I'd hoped to see Al while I was there…but I'll see him later. I have some chocolate for him…hehehe…

8888888

There! Finally, the chocolate is done! I hate starting over in cooking just because an idiot decides it's time to insult me…he should be lucky he's getting any at all! But, I have to admit he would have gotten it no matter what he said…eventually, anyways. Once he wakes up from his "nap". Tehehe… "Oh, I'm evil!"

"No you're not." I turn around and there's Ed, standing at the foot of the stairs.

"What?"

"I said you're not evil. Not to me, anyways."

"You say I'm scary all the time."

"Scary and evil aren't the same."

"And I suppose you're just the greatest little expert on all things evil."

"Not all of them, nor would I call myself an expert on the subject. But you are not evil in the slightest."

Wow, this was getting a weebit awkward. Time for a subject change.

"Your chocolate is ready." I smile up at him.

"And how much do I get?"

"All of it."

"Seriously? I thought Al was getting some…"

"That would have been a joke, Ed." I smirked. "And Al does get some. His batch will be coming later, though. You get this one."

You'd swear he was a little kid again the way his eyes lit up. 'Get ready for the sugar rush to come…'

Ed grabbed the pan, attacking the contents until there was nothing left. "How I missed the best chocolate in the world…"

"So you admit I'm a decent cook."

"You're a great cook." He smirked.

I followed him into eh sitting room and plopped down next to him on the sofa.

We were silent for a moment. "Sooo…"

He looked over at me.

"Did the other world have Valentine's Day?"

"They did…why?"

"Earlier, you had to think about what I'd be cooking on Valentine's Day."

"So?"

"So, did they not do that there?"

"It depends on what part of it you're in. Their world is huge, and all of the countries are connected through trade and things like that. I'd heard of places that celebrate like we do here, but I was in Germany and London for the most part. They still used chocolate, but you bought it from a store instead. And they didn't have White Day. Valentine's was both of them combined."

"Sounds interesting."

"It was."

"So, if you went out thinking of today as both Valentine's Day and White Day, then what did you get me?"

"Why would I have gotten anything for you?"

"Because you were used to Germany-London's culture."

"But who says I would have gotten you anything?"

I knew he was bluffing. I pouted. "So you didn't get me anything?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You realize that means you did?"

"I'm perfectly aware of that."

"So then, hand it over."

"But it's not White Day."

"Does it have to be?"

"In this culture, yes."

"But you already have it."

"So?"

"Can't you at least tell me what you got me?"

"Nope."

"Why not?!"

"Because it's not White Day yet!"

"But you can still give it to me!"

"If you want to know so badly, go ask your friend Jess. She was stalking me all morning."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Maybe she saw me buying a present for a certain someone?"

"Ed, you're teasing! Stop it!"

"Oh, but it's so much fun!"

"Fine, be that way! I'll just go find Jess and ask her!"

I stand up and stomp out the door…and collide straight into Jess.

"Hey, is Al around? I've got chocolate!" It was almost like she was singing.

"He's upstairs. But I have to ask you something."

"So that's why you nearly plowed me down."

"Yeah. Did you see Ed buying something in town today?"

"Maybe…"

"What was it?"

"Nothing that concerns you, I'm sure."

"Please tell me!"

"Sorry, that's Ed's job. Now, I must go find my adorable little cuddle-Al…"

"Cuddle-Al?"

"Oh, shut up. Like you don't have a cute name for Ed."

"Actually, I don't."

"Ah well. Your loss. See ya."

She walked past me and up the stairs. Today is so not my day! But it sounds like White Day will be…I can wait just one month. I can do it!

End Chapter 3

Chapter 4- White Day

A/N: so sorry it's short, and mostly dialogue. It's late, I'm tired, and I've still gotta do homework. I'll type up the white day chapter tomorrow night, though it'll probably be really late posted again. And the white day chapter will be huge! I promise! Even if it does take me all night. I've got stuff to do on Friday in Knoxville, so I'm not going to school, which means I can sleep in! Which also means that unless I pass out on the keyboard from exhaustion, I'll have it posted tomorrow night. Well, see ya tomorrow!

Luv

Midnight


	4. White Day: March 14

**A/N**: Well, here I am again, begging for forgiveness for not updating yesterday. I got home at 9PM dead-tired and ready to drop where I stood. I got on and typed about half of this and then went to bed. It's late tonight, as well, and I have to get up early tomorrow, so this'll be it for tonight. However, sometime this weekend I'll post two chapters in one day so I can still meet my deadline. It'll probably be tomorrow, I'm not sure. I'm going to Dollywood with my Venture Crew and then on Sunday…::drum roll: my sister is graduating from college! Horay! So, we'll see what time it is tomorrow night when I get back. It shouldn't be too late to type two chapters though.

_**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own FMA, but I do own Jess on weekdays. And she better be happy because I'm postponing a chapter and changed this weekend's entire order just so she can get her bit in. and if your name isn't Jessie #3 or Jordan than you shouldn't get that. Well, Jordan might not anyway, but he can ask, right Jordan::waves to Jordan::_

**Muse**: Syaoran Li-Kin

Holiday

By Midnight-Wolf-314

Chapter 4: White Day

My eyes flutter open suddenly. It takes me a moment, but just as it did on Christmas Eve, my mind registers the day. It's White Day. That means that Edward has to give me his gift, finally! I've spent the last month begging him to just give it to me already, or at least tell me what it is. Jess won't crack either, it seems, and so, I've been forced to wait out the month in pure agony and envy.

But, here is the day I can finally see it! You know, I've had this small suspicion since the New Year's Party that Edward really does have feelings for me. It seems logical anyway… I know they say that love isn't close to logic, but I can't help but think of it that way. I like to analyze it, even if I shouldn't, which is usually the case. I know he likes me. It just might take us a while to admit it…but maybe by the end if today if all goes well…

88888888

I sigh. I've been up for hours. Woke up about 4 and decided to take my run early. Alphonse would understand. He'd long known of my gift…I just needed to think for a while. Some three hours later—a run around town, down to the bridge across the river, stopping for a small breakfast, and then over the path through the forest—I returned to Winry's house just in time to find her making breakfast. Maybe she's have forgotten what today is…

"Edward, I'm ready for my present." She smiles that sweet smile that makes me want to do everything she says and at the same time, run for my life.

"Later." I mumble out. She looks a little disappointed, but I hear her mumble, "I should have known."

"Should have known what?"

"That you wouldn't get me anything…"

"Who said I didn't get you anything?"

"Well if you did then why don't you?"

"Because it will be better later." I smirk at her. "Just trust me, okay?" She nods and I smile. "Good. Now that that's settled, what did the beautiful chef make me for breakfast?"

She blushes. Good, I did my job. "What does the 'beautiful chef' usually make for breakfast?"

"Everything."

"Then there ya go."

Ah, such wonderful sarcasm…I don't get enough of it these days without the colonel around. I sit down at the table and smile at her before digging in. She really is an amazing cook…

88888888

I should have known he would wait until tonight…or at least later…ugh, he's gonna drive me crazy! Edward has no sense of romance at all. I'll be lucky if he bought me a wrench or something…he probably picked a rock off the gorund and called it "jewelry" for all I can figure of his romantic side…or, what if he got me something stupid just because he doesn't want me to know he likes me. Or maybe he will get me something nice and he'll confess tonight. Or maybe he got me something awful because he hates me. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out tonight…

8888888

I walk upstairs after breakfast and into my room. The sock drawer is open. I look to my bed and saw Al examining the ring.

"What are you doing?!"

"Making sure you didn't get something stupid. No offense brother, but you're not exactly the romantic type."

"I realize that! That's why I can't give it to her!"

"You're not going to give it to her?! Nii-san that's the worst thing you could possibly do! She's expecting something now, if you don't give it to her, you'll break her heart! She'll think you hate her! It's White Day for heaven's sake! You have to give her something for her chocolate!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But how am I going to do it? I can't just give it to her…I need a moment."

"Yes, you do. Lucky for you, I know how to create one. And as for the gift, it's perfect. She'll love it. Now, here's what you need to do…

88888888

Well, I have been waiting all day. Edward is avoiding me, I just know it! He hasn't said one word to me since breakfast, and every time he sees me sitting right here on the sofa he just runs out of the room again. That's it. He hates me. He's probably telling me he got something for me just to be a jerk. He won't have anything. Edward doesn't possess enough mental ability to buy anything decent…

Oh, now I'm just being mean. I shouldn't say- er, think- things like this! I suppose I'll just wait upstairs in my room…if he wants me he can throw a rock at my window or something…

8888888

"Hey, Winry." No answer. I knock on her door again. "Winry?" still no answer. I try the door. It's locked—that means she is in there. "Winry open this door!" Nothing. I groan loudly. Fine! Be that way! Don't get your gift, see if I care!" Still nothing. Either she's ignoring me or she's dead.

I walk around the outside of the house to her window and pick up a rock. I throw it hard against the window. Crack! I waited a few seconds, and then tried again. This time, I threw a bigger rock even harder…CRASH! The window shattered into a trillion pieces.

"What the hell is going on out there!?" Winry appeared at the window. "Edward! You broke my window!"

"Yeah, sorry about that…I can fix it if that helps…"

"Well good. Get up here and get to it!"

I sigh. "Fine!" so much for a romantic evening… I stomp around the house and up the stairs, then knock on the door yet again.

This time though, it opens. "Get in here and get this glass off my carpet!" I walk in.

"Alright, get away from it. Don't wanna transmute you into a window now do we?"

She smiled and I placed my hands on the floor. The blue light flases and the energy rushes through me. Then it hits me. I've been back for three months and I haven't used alchemy once! It's kinda nice to not be defending my life with it 24/7…then again, I kinda missed it as well. You can't exactly get the sensation from anywhere else. I just got so used to dealing without it…I think I'd forgotten how amazing it was. And then…I realized the window was back and I'd been sitting on the floor for about five minutes. Winry is staring at me.

"What?"

"You were sitting on the floor looking all spacey…"

"Yeah, just thinking…"

"About what?"

"About how I haven't used alchemy in over four years."

"Ah." She paused for a second. "May I ask why you were throwing ricks at my window?"

"Well, I was standing outside your door for quite some time trying to get you to unlock the stupid door and let me in, so I decided to make a louder noise."

"By breaking my window?"

"Well, that wasn't the intention. What were you doing in here, anyway?"

"Sleeping, until I was so rudely interrupted by a rock landing on my head…"

"That hit you!?"

"Not hard, but yes."

Crap. Now she really hates me. Could I screw up tonight any more? "Sorry."

"Just be lucky I didn't have my wrench."

"Trust me, I am."

"Good. Now, what did you want me for?"

"I think you should come downstairs first. That might answer your question on its own."

She looked at me strangely, but followed me downstairs cautiously. Just wait, Winry. Assuming I don't mess up anymore (yeah right), I'll make tonight perfect.

8888888

What in the world is he doing? He breaks my window and now he wants me to go downstairs for no reason? Strange night…ah well.

As we step into the sitting room, the lights were dimmed. The furniture was pulled away, and there was a table with two chairs and a couple candles on it. Okay…ed did this? Somehow I find that hard to believe…

"You did this?"

"Well, Al helped a little…"

"A little?"

"Okay, it was his idea entirely. And he's cooking. But only because I'm not good with these things…"

"That's what I thought. Is this my gift?"

"Part of it, but not what I had planned from Valentines…"

I smile. "I love it." He smiles and he just looks too cute! He still seems so young when he smiles like this…it makes me think of all the things he's been through, not that I know much. I almost feel like I should ask him about it, but now's not the time. I don't want to upset him. Oh that's it! I can't stand it anymore! That smile is just too adorable! I have to hug him! And I do. "It's perfect."

"Good. You see, I was rather worried. Alphonse shouldn't exactly be trusted when coming up with plans about things I don't know much about…"

Suddenly, al's head pokes from the kitchen. "I HERAD THAT!"

We both laugh.

"Well, shall we?" he gestures toward the small table. I smile at him, and grin widely as he pulls out my chair for me.

"Well aren't we being especially romantic tonight."

He laughs. "You like it?"

"Definitely. But what gave you two the idea that I like romance? I figured I came out as a tomboy…"

"Not a tomboy. You don't seem like the sappy type, but Al insisted that all girls love romance, so…"

"Well, I dunno about all girls, but I do."

I sit down and watch as he walks around the table and sits down in his own seat. It's amazing! Who would have thought that Ed would do this for me? But he's just being nice. Still no proof that he loves me.

8888888

All right, it's perfect! I just knew Winry would love this! Well, I told Ed that I just figured because I knew he'd tell her and if Winry knew I'd seen one of her romance novels…well…

But, no one has to know that.

"ALU-KUN!" Jess just burst into the kitchen .

"SHHHH!" I stare at her. "Sorry, but look." I point through the doorway to Ed and Winry sitting there staring into each others' eyes.

"Awww…how'd you get them to do that?"

"I'll tell you after dinner's done. It's a long story and I don't want them to know you're here; it'll ruin the moment. I'm playing butler for the night." She giggles.

"I'm so proud of you! There may be a matchmaker in you yet!" Now it's my turn to laugh.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Don't laugh."

"I promise."

"Stew."

"Stew?!"

"Well, Ed called it 'gourmet stew' but I think just plain 'stew' sounds better. I find Edward is very picky when it comes to food."

"But stew isn't romantic!"

"Since when is Ed romantic? _I_ had to set everything up tonight."

"Well, I suppose it'll have to do…just let me see Winry's face, 'kay?"

"Of course, darlin'," I say in a mock-accent. She laughs again.

"So, is it about time to break up the stare-fest yet?"

"I believe so, unfortunately." I pick up the dishes and walk into the sitting room.

"Dinner is served, my wonderful lovebirds." Then I dart. Ed's gonna kill me.

8888888

I sit there and watch Winry. She's so beautiful…especially in candlelight. Now I know why people say it's so romantic. I loved her face upon seeing the stew.

"Let me guess—your idea?" She'd said. I didn't even have to answer. She knew it already. But it must have been fine with her. Not like we had very much material to work with on such short notice. But now, dinner is almost over.

I'll have to do it soon. I reach into my pocket and finger the small velvety box. It won't be long now.

8888888

Dinner is over. That means it's time for him to give me my gift. He has to suck up and do it now or he'll never do it! He's fingering something is his pocket. He looks nervous. I smile at him sweetly…oh, I can't wait. As soon as he gathers up some courage…

8888888

I reach into my pocket again and grasp the box. It's now or never. Wow, I'm not very good at this. What the crap was I thinking? She probably hates jewelry! She's a mechanic! But…I was wrong about the romance…seriously, when have I ever seen her wear jewelry? Oh well, too late now. I pull it out and hand it to her. I have no clue what to say? "Here. Happy White Day." I mumbled it out…I can't take this anymore. I'm no good at this…gah! What do I do? She's opening it! I should panic. I can't panic now while she's sitting right there…panic later. Yes, that's a great idea. Panic later. Or I could panic now…

88888888

He actually did get me something! And it looks like jewelry…a ring or something small. I slowly open it. It's beautiful!

There, inside a green velvet box is a shining platinum ring. I could feel the look of surprise coming across my face, and then the gigantic grin. I take it out of the box to examine it. The band is the perfect size, and very thin, not rounded. There's a small diamond sticking slightly up from the rest. It's not huge, but it's there. Not very gaudy, which is good. It looks durable. Very durable. He probably figured that if I ever wore it I'd be working at some time with it. Well, one thing's for sure. No matter how hard I hit this thing, it's not going to break. And if for some reason it did, I have a handy dandy alchemist to help me out. The diamond is just right, it stands out from the band, but it's not sticking up very far. It's not going to snag on anything.

"Is it real?"

"Of course it's real. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Where did you get this?"

"Jewelry store in town."

"Ed, the Risemboul stores don't make fancy jewelry."

"So I had it specially ordered. Big deal."

"Yes, huge deal! Where did you get the money for this???…Okay, stupid question but do you _really_ have that much?"

"Well, I find that the military pays young prodigies very well. Especially if they discover the Philosopher's Stone, defeat all seven homunculi, destroy Old Central, and learn how to pass between two separate worlds."

"Well when you put it like that…wait, Old Central?"

"I'll tell you some other time." He smirks at me. "So you really like it?"

"Yes."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Not at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Then I have something to tell you."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"And what would that be?"

He's staring straight into my eyes. Wow. Hard not to get lost in them…so beautiful…golden…shimmering…amazing… "Winry I lo—"

Ring! Ring!

"DAMNIT! DAMN FRICKIN PHONE!"

"What was that?"

"Ooooops…did I say that out loud?"

"More like shouted to the world."

I grumbled. Then I stood up and stormed into the kitchen. "ALPHONSE! Who is on that damn phone? Lemmie talk to them and give 'em a piece of my mind!"

"Winry, I think you should just calm down and go finish having Ed confess his love to you…"

"Alphonse…who-was-on-that-phone?"

"Jess's mom…"

"And why is Jess's mom calling our house?"

"To talk to Jess…"

"And why is Jess here?"

"Winry, it's White Day! You aren't the only girl who gets presents from her boyfriend!"

I groan. Suddenly, Jess walks back into the room. "Oh, um, Winry…how nice to see you…hehe…"

"Jess…do you have any idea what your mother just interrupted?!"

"No…"

"He was this damn close! THIS CLOSE!" I gesture with my fingers "To admitting that he loved me. **_THIS…CLOSE_**!!!"

She screams. She drops down on the floor and starts…bowing? "I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry…"

"Well, nothing we can do about it now." Ed walked into the kitchen, obviously having composed himself from what he was about to say. And until he says it, I can't be sure he was saying he loves me. He could have been saying he loathed me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you for my ring, Edward. I'll love it forever." I pause. This is too sappy, even for my taste. "And thank you for fixing my window." I smirk. "Jess, come upstairs with me? I promise I won't hit you…" she gives a skeptical glance and then follows.

And with that, we retreat to my room, lock the door, and discuss all the juicy details. Hey, we are girls after all…it's our job to gossip.

End Chapter 4

Next chapter: (not a holiday) The Day Edward Disappeared


	5. April 20th

**_A/N:_** Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay. I still plan to make my deadline, but I'll be posting much more than once a day to get it up by then. I've been so busy and now it's Xmas break and so I can actually have time to type. Anyways, on with the story.

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA cuz Arakawa-sensei does and not me, as well as everyone else I mentioned in previous chapters_.

**_Muse_**: Kapu. Kapu is brand new, and has been allotted the week without rotating that I do with all my other ones when I first get them, so he'll be here for the next few chapters. But, seeing as it took me 5 hours to type up this chapter, he might be retired very soon from his muse-ship.

Holiday

By Midnight-Wolf-314

Chapter 5: April 20

Ah, another day, another run. Today's was rather short…I have this feeling that I shouldn't be out today. I dunno why. Al was with me for a while, but he wanted to run down the overflowing riverbed. Al's always liked water…but I really could care less. So he's out having fun and splashing in puddles and I'm headed back up to Winry's house. It's still pretty early. I wonder if she has breakfast yet. She's probably just started.

8888888

Ah, another day another stupid breakfast. It sure is nice to have Alphonse around to make everything else. Today just doesn't seem to be my day. These are one of those 'woke up on the wrong side of the bed' days. Or more like fell out of the wrong side of the bed. Yeah, that wasn't exactly the best way to wake up…

Today is the anniversary of the day Edward left. I know he's back now and whatnot, but today just seems sorta somber to me anyways. And yeah, I know, I'm strange for even remembering it…or marking it on my calendar every year since he did leave…but, I can't help it. It's just one of those things…like automail is for me.

And as I ponder my idiocy, who should walk into the kitchen but Edward himself. I look up. It's amazing that he's here. Today just seems like the day he'd pick to go away again…but, here he is…

"Well, aren't we back early? Where's Al?"

"He went down to the river."

"It's April. The river's flooded."

"He's entitled to stomping in puddles like an idiot, is he not?"

"I suppose."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm the same as always, Ed."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am. And is it really any of your business?"

"Yes it is, and don't think I can't tell. How long have we been friends, Winry? Since we were three? I think I know enough about you to tell when you're not feeling like yourself."

"Maybe I've changed, Edward. You haven't been here in four years…not like you were here much before that either. Give any person ten years and I bet they can change. I bet you've changed too."

"I've been here for four months…"

"Four months doesn't mean you can read my mind, Ed! That takes years! And actual friendship. Like what we used to have before alchemy and automail. But apparently, not any more."

"Winry, I know something is wrong with you! Just look at how you're acting! When was the last time you did this, huh? When was the last time you yelled at anyone? Well, aside from last month. Just really yelled at someone. And I don't mean me."

"I used to all the time! But you wouldn't know that now, would you? No. Because you were never here."

"Used to how long ago?"

"For the past four years!"

"But you stopped when I came back?"

"Yes, for the most part."

"So what brought all this on? I realize that I deserve it, but were you going to yell at me about leaving for so long, wouldn't the day I came back be the time to yell and scream about it?"

He had me cornered. I really just wasn't in a good mood, probably resulting from that fall out of bed and then the realization of what day it is…but how am I supposed to tell him that? I'm pissed off because this is the day you left me, even though you're standing here right now and I have no right to feel like this? Oh yeah, that'll go over real well, won't it.

"I just…today hasn't exactly been the best day."

"And what could possibly have gone wrong in the twenty minutes you've been awake?"

"It's not about what happened today, it's about what happened on this day."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that something happened a while back on April 20th and I'm not exactly very happy about it, okay? That's all you need to know. Breakfast is ready. Eat and stop bugging me about it."

"So what happened?"

"Edward…what did I just say?"

"I want to know what happened on April 20th. Tell me and I'll leave you alone for as long as you want."

"I…said…EAT!"

And finally, he did as he was told and I was allowed to go about my life of misery. Great. I'd just yelled at Edward. Now he hates me and my day will be even more miserable because I just had to open my big mouth. I stomped outside and down to the river. I needed someone to talk to who wasn't Ed. And besides…Alphonse isn't the only one who likes jumping in puddles from time to time.

88888888

What's her problem, anyway? And what day is it, damnit?! It's gonna drive me crazy now! What happened on April 20th that makes her so upset? She probably thinks I hate her now…but I don't. I just wish she'd tell me what's wrong…if she needs to yell at me she can. I don't have a problem with it. Actually, I deserve it. I deserve to be yelled at for all that I've done to her…but she just won't say anything. It must be driving her mad!

Well, now I just need to forget about it. She'll tell me if she wants to, I suppose. Otherwise it's none of my business. I pick up one of the magazines off the end table and start flipping through it.

I yawn. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night…I'd just been a little bit into my reading and next thing I knew, it was 3 AM. Perhaps a small nap wouldn't kill me…

I put down the magazine and lie back down on the couch…

88888888

Ah, I walk back up to the house feeling quite refreshed. Nothing like jumping into large, freezing puddles and soaking myself to the bone…it actually helped. I got to talk to Alphonse. He knew what day it was, I had known to begin with. He'd also decided to stay by the river. He said it was to give us some alone time, but I have a sneaking feeling that Jess will be showing up at some point for a bit of flirty fun…

Anyways, now it's about time to go apologize to Edward for being so irritable… after I change, of course.

I walk into the house only to find him asleep on the couch. He must've had a late night. I smirk. Time to go change…

I race upstairs to put on some dry cloths, mainly whatever I could find…which would be a t-shirt and sweat pants. Not like it really matters or anything. I race back down and find him still asleep.

I move his head just a bit so I can sit down and then place it back where it was, just like on Christmas. He groans.

"Winry?"

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Don't think so…"

"Good."

"What are you doing here, anyway? Come to yell again?"

"Nope. I got all my stupid anger out at the puddles down by the river. You should try that sometime. It's quite fun. But I'm here to apologize for being so rude."

"Well, I probably deserved it. I usually do when you yell at me…"

"Not this time. I was being stupid."

"So, are you going to tell me why you were so pissed off?"

Good question. Was I? I suppose I should, eh? Yeah, and get laughed at for 1- falling out of bed, and 2- freaking out about something that happened four-er, I guess now it's five, eh? - years ago. Besides, he should remember what happened, it happened to him for goodness sake…but then again…he didn't know what date it was when he came back, either…oh well.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"I promise, alright? Just say it."

"I had a rather nightmarish dream and woke up on the floor. The dream didn't exactly bring up the best memories and when I realized what day it is, well, I just wasn't too happy about it."

"Is asking what the dream was about against one of my promises?"

"It's not, but I'd still rather not say. It goes along with the day."

"So I'm not allowed to ask what day it is either?"

"Nope."

"Fair enough. But, you know, if you have any more of that bottled up anger I saw earlier, you are allowed to yell at me. Especially if I deserve it. I wasn't exactly the most wonderful best friend for the majority of our friendship…"

"That may be true, but I find it rather hard to yell at you now. I think it's gone for the most part."

"Fine. But it's probably not gone…you remember that time that I was in the hospital and Alphonse thought I'd made up his memories? He bottled it all up and ended up exploding on the roof and running off. You are forbidden from doing that. I don't care if you yell, but no running off and deffinatly no getting kidnapped by Ishbalans haters, okay? Just don't let it get that bad, okay?"

I laugh. I remember that…all he had to say was "so you've been keeping that bottled up all this time, huh? Anything else you need to say?" yeah, then Al stood up, yelled at both of us and jumped off the roof.

"I'm not going to do that."

"If you keep your anger at me up like that, you will weather you want to or not. You know, even after Al came back and we settled it all, I don't think he ever really let it go, even now that he has his body back."

"I smile. You know, I would yell at you right now if you weren't being so cute. See, you have to say something to make me mad and then I'll yell at you about everything."

"Machine junkie?"

"Nice try. Or you could just get me to fall out of bed again…not exactly the nicest wake-up call. But, it's right up there with being hit in the head by a rock."

"Yeah…sorry about that…"

We both laugh. "I know you are. And, you fixed my window."

"But I also broke it."

"But at least now we know you still remember how to use alchemy."

"Haha, very funny. Did you think I'd forgotten?"

"Well, we never could have known if you didn't try. It's been five years after all…"

Ooops. Wasn't supposed to say that…Now he's gonna figure it out…

"Right…five years…wow. But, if you remember, I did use alchemy to open up the gate from Germany and come back over here, the to fight the robots and leave, which was just three years ago."

Did he seriously just not even register that I said five years? Or that he said three instead of two? Maybe he already knows what day it is…? But then why would he be asking me about it?

"Yup. I can't believe it, Ed. Five years of people laughing in my face. Five years of visiting Sig and everyone in Central. Five years of people saying how there was no hope of either you or Alphonse being alive."

"They laughed at you?"

"Of course they did. After all, what kind of idiot watched her two best friends get sucked into a portal before her eyes and still believes them to be alive?"

I laughed rather bitterly.

"Apparently, you do. And you're not an idiot."

"Everyone else sure thinks so. The poor Rockbell girl, holed up in her shop, not talking to anyone, still hoping the two dead boys will come back to life and save her from the hell-on-earth she's been living since she was ten…"

"See, now we're getting somewhere." He lifted his head up off my lap and turned around to face me. "You never said it was that bad."

"Well it was. Even Granny thought I was crazy. 'Get your head out of the memories and get to work. Live in the real world. Don't believe things that'll never happen…'"

"And what about Jess, Lil, and Nelly?"

"They were here from time to time. At least they accepted it, but they still thought I was crazy. They acted just like they do now, always bringing you up and making me feel even worse."

I felt like crying. How was it we even got on to this subject? Maybe I did need to let off some steam…

"See, this is good. Anything else? Please feel free to rant or yell or whatever."

"Ed, you sound like a Psychiatrist."

"Good. You need one."

"Are you saying I'm crazy too?"

"No. I'm saying you need to yell at something. That's what I'm here for. Now, yell."

"About what?"

"About anything. Like you were."

"What? You want me to throw a hissy fit and yell at you about how you just up and left?"

"Yes."

"But I'd make you mad and that would get us nowhere."

"Ah, but I won't. I deserve it. Now, were you to say something completely unjustified like how it's my fault that Jess is a freak, then yes I would get mad. Actually, no. Fist I'd laugh, then I'd yell."

I laughed. "I can't, Ed."

"Alrighty then." He smiles. "Time for a change of subject then?" My stomach growls and he laughs. "Or maybe for lunch? Where is Alphonse anyway?"

"Still down by the river. I can cook, I suppose. You mind going to get him? He'll need to change into something dry as well…"

"Alright, I'll go find him. Where about by the river?"

"Uh, he was by the swing when I was down there…he might have changed places though."

88888888

I walk down along the riverside, bypassing the water, scanning the puddles for signs of my brother. At last, I spot him, about a mile from where Winry said he was.

"Alphonse!"

He looks at me. "Hey, Brother! Have you come to have fun as well? Winry was here earlier…I think she just wanted to talk, but you know, she just started jumping in puddles."

I laugh. "Al, it's lunch time. Winry says she'll cook, but that you need a change of clothes and soon."

"Come jump?" He puts on fake puppy eyes.

"Al, take the dog eyes off your face. It's not very pathetic looking. And will it get you to come?"

"Yes."

"I suppose one puddle won't hurt…" I run up to the same one Al is in and jump, splashing water all over my already-soaked brother. "Happy now?"

"Yes." He stands up from his position of rolling around. "Now wasn't that fun?"

"I suppose it was, assuming I don't get killed by Winry for getting mud stuck in my arm."

He laughs. "She was doing it earlier, she shouldn't mind too much."

"Alright, alright, now let's go before she attacks both of us for being late."

We walk on back through the mud and puddles for a while.

"Hey Alphonse?"

"Yeah, brother?"

"What day is today?"

"April 20th."

"I know that, but what happened today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Winry's upset about something that happened on this day a few years back and she won't tell me what it is."

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you. Besides, I'm surprised you don't remember."

"What is it I'm supposed to be remembering? Her birthday's not for another month, her parents died in August, none of us have any idea what day it was we met on…"

"Brother, it's not something like that. It only happened about five years ago today…"

"Five years ago…I was in Germany."

"Exactly."

Epiphany time. I could literally feel the light bulb switch on. "Today…isn't the day I left…is it Al?"

"It's the day that Rose brought me here and told Winry that you were dead."

"Crap. Thank you, Al, now I feel really bad."

"Hey, you're the one who asked."

"What am I going to do about it?"

"Just be nice to her. Tell her you thought about it and figured it out and ask her if she wants to talk."

"But she doesn't."

"She will. She just doesn't want you to feel bad about not knowing what day it is."

"And how do you know?"

"Never underestimate the knowledge of a man with a girlfriend."

"Alphonse…"

"Okay, okay, so Winry told me."

"I knew it!"

We both laughed and continued up to the house.

8888888

Well, here I am, sitting on the couch. It's been a while since dinner, and Ed has been looking at me strangely ever since he went to get Al. I'd bet anything that Alphonse told him what day it is. And at the moment I think that, Edward walks down the stairs.

"Edo…"

"Yeah?"

"You found out what day it is, didn't you?"

"Nope."

"Liar."

"Okay, so I did."

"Al told you, right?"

"Yes."

Ha walks over and sits down next to me on the couch. He looks straight into my eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Why didn't you know?"

"You remember how I didn't know it was Christmas the day I showed up here?"

"Yes."

"Well, in Germany, the time is a bit different. Their calendar is about five-or-so years ahead of this world, I think, I don't even remember how much time was really between them. So if it was 1916 in spring that I disappeared, it was 1921 in fall that I showed up in Germany. It's hard to explain. So when, for whatever reason, I ended up back here on Christmas, it would have been July in Germany. I'd never really calculated all the numbers before, so I never thought about what date it was I showed up in my father's house in London."

"Oh. Okay."

"But what happened to you? Al said you marked the day on your calendar…why?"

"Because you were gone. After a few months of sulking I sorta managed to get back on my feet, the one day was the only day I was actually allowed to be upset. I have Al's disappearance marked on my calendar as well."

"So you're just used to sulking on this day?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It's stupid really. I mean, you're right here and I shouldn't be upset any more, but I still am."

"It's not stupid."

"Yes, it is."

"No," He grabbed my shoulders gently. "It's not."

"So then what is it? Why is it that you're sitting right here but I still want to cry because you're gone? Why is today my 'I hate the world' day when I have no right to make it that anymore?"

"Because, Winry Rockbell, you are human. You know what? I bet you still feel like this is a dream. A really amazing dream or a nightmare, whatever you want to call it, but you feel as though any moment you are going to wake up to find it Christmas day and Al and I are still in Germany, away from you. But it's not a dream."

"What if the whole world is just a dream? There are two worlds, but how is that possible? What if everything in Amestris is an illusion and none of us are real? What then, Ed?"

"Heh, I used to think that as well. Until Alfons Heiderich slapped me in the face, quite literally, and proved differently. They're not fake, and neither are we. We're just two separate worlds who aren't meant to connect together."

"Is that even possible?"

"Of course it's possible. You know, with everything that happens to us, I feel more and more like anything's possible."

"It's not."

"It is."

He smirks at me. "Now that the secret is out, you mind telling me what that dream of yours was?"

"Nothing special…"

"Winry…"

"Oh fine. It's just…I seem to have a lot of dreams about what happened to you while you were away. After I met Wrath, I had nightmares for quite a while about the other homunculi that I'd never met. This one was more about how you died in the first place."

"And how did I die? Did you see it?"

"No."

"Did Rose tell you?"

"No."

"The how do you see my death?"

"Awful."

"Actually, it wasn't all that bad. I've had worse."

"Worse than death?"

"Pain? Yes. Difficulty? Definitely. Death is nothing compared to everything else. Envy was being evil, yes, but nothing I couldn't handle. He had nothing on me."

"And Envy was…?"

"The shape shifter."

"Ah. So if you could have handled it why did you die?"

"Envy was with me from the beginning. He was…stalking me, I guess would be the best word. A lot more than the others were. I get the feeling that for the longest time, he didn't remember who he was. Instead, he took on a form that was neither male nor female and tortured his victims by becoming the people the cared about. I'd bet anything that that's how he killed Hughes. But anyway…"

"Wait. Envy killed Hughes?"

"Yup. Envy killed a lot of people. Very malicious, very evil…probably the worst of all the homunculi. But anyway, he used his abilities to play tricks on people. Like, changing into Mrs. Hughes while fighting Maes and things like that. And he always seemed to pick the ones that his enemy would refuse to fight. However, he just couldn't seem to find one to work on me."

"What about your mother? Or Alphonse or Hughes?"

"He tried them…well, he didn't try Al, but he did the others. That's another thing. One of the others, Sloth, was our mother. It didn't stop us. Nothing would have. As long as you know who they really are, it's fine."

"And did he try me?"

"Once, but not during battle. It was a bit of a shock…Al wouldn't have been kidnapped if not for that one, but it was obviously not you. That was one of the few times I actually didn't see him change. He just showed up…but you wouldn't have been there. And so, it was a dead giveaway."

"Well, that's good."

"What is?"

I smirk. "I would have had to hit you if you had attacked me."

"No you wouldn't."

"Wanna try me?"

"Not really."

"Anyways, what shape did he take that got you?"

"What makes you think any of them did?"

"Why else would he have been able to kill you?"

"Point made. He took his real form. It wasn't that I wouldn't have been able to fight the form so much as it just shocked me for a second too long."

"And what is his real form?"

"He's Hohenheim's true son."

"What?"

"Yeah. Turns out, Dad's 400 years old and was 'in love' with Dante. Their first son died prematurely and they did human transmutation on him. Thus, the first homunculus was born. Turns out, Envy's more than a little pissed that daddy dearest left them for our Mom. I just wasn't expecting it, and so he killed me."

"But then what happened?"

"Alphonse, as said by Rose, refused to let it happen. He used the Philosopher's Stone to bring me back to life and sent himself through the gate instead. Then, I told Rose to leave with Wrath and I brought Al back in exchange for my entire body. So, I ended up in Germany and Alphonse was here with no memories."

"But that's horrible! What do you mean, 'it wasn't that bad'?!"

"Well, it wasn't. Would you like a detailed description about Lab 5? Or maybe about Nina? Those are much worse. You want nightmares, you'll get them with those stories."

"But Ed…how can you say things like that? It's not bad, yes it is! Weather it measures up to your other battles or not is beside the point! And if it was so bad, why didn't you just stay here? Why didn't you just use the stone on Al when you got it and stay home?"

"It's just not that simple. Besides, if we left the homunculi alive, they would just do more evil. We had to destroy them."

"Did you have to destroy yourselves as well?"

"If that's what it takes then yes."

"Edward, I support your quest, but that right there is where I draw my invisible line! I will not allow you to die because of some stupid monster!"

"Too late."

"I very well realize that! But why would you do something like that?"

"What would have happened if I let Envy live, Winry?"

"He would have lived his life and you would have lived yours!"

"No, he would have tracked me down. Anyone who gets involved with Envy stays involved with Envy. He'll follow you and track you down. He would have wound up here. Say Al and I were in Central and Envy shows up at your door. What would you do? You're strong, Winry, but not that strong. You don't have anything to throw besides a wrench. No weapons on hand. If you were lucky, you'd be dead. But more than likely, he would have taken you prisoner and used you as some incentive to get me in there. Envy isn't someone to mess with, Winry. And if he'd done anything to you, death or worse, I wouldn't have been able to do anything. Do you realize how that would feel? That would have been the end of Al and I as well. We would have gone mad with guilt. Even before I met him, if I'd done anything to go against finding the stone or done anything against the homunculi, we would have been killed in our sleep that night. If we had let him go, there's no telling how awful it would have been for us as well as for everyone else in the world."

"But did you really have to die?"

"Yes. But now tell me, Winry, wasn't this dream you had of me dying a lot worse than being stabbed once?"

"Yes."

"See?"

I nod. I still can't believe it, though…

"Now I'll have nightmares about what did happen."

He pulls me closer to him. "And if that happens, just come and see me, okay? I'm always right down the hall."

"But I'll wake you up. You hate it when I wake you up for stupid things."

"First off, this isn't stupid. Second off, when did I ever get mad at you for waking me up?"

"When we were little…I used to do it all the time when it was storming out or when I had a bad dream and you'd always call me a crybaby and tell me to go back to sleep."

"Winry, we were how old? Five? Little boys tease little girls. It's a known fact. Best friends or not. And did I ever push you away? Did I ever tell you to go back to your own bed and leave me alone?"

"No…"

"See? And I won't call you a crybaby. Actually, you can come wake me up for anything. I bet you're still afraid of storms, eh?"

I blush a bit. "Yeah…just a little bit…"

"I'm here for you. And I'm not leaving again. No more military, no more wars, no more legends, and no more freaky shape changing monsters, alright?"

I smile. "Alright."

"Good girl. Now, I believe it's rather late…perhaps we should head off to bed?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Then shall we?" He holds out his hand and I take it with my right and use the other to brush away a few remaining tears. Wait a minute…

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have I been crying?"

"A while, why?"

"I just…didn't notice."

"Does that happen a lot with you?"

"Yeah."

I blush as he snickers a bit. He leads me along and I walk into my room alone. Well, at least now he knows everything I think about…great. Now I'm gonna have nightmares about what really happened during all those other battles he said were worse…I sigh.

Oh well. I suppose I can always take him up on his offer…when we were younger, despite the teasing, he'd just move over and let me crawl in. I wonder what he'd do now that we're both 20? Back then, we were too little for it to matter, like a brother and sister having to sleep in the same bed when someone else is taking the other. But now…heh heh heh… oh well, we'll find out eventually I guess…but it might just drive me mad.

End Chapter 5

Next Chapter: Winry's Birthday

A/N: Sorry that was so rambling… I had this brilliant idea for this chapter and I just started rambling and it turned out like crap. Sorry to everyone reading this…but, the good news is, that I absolutely must right at least one more chapter today, because I refuse to miss my deadline, Dangit! Tomorrow I'll do nothing but type over and over and over again and I'll drive myself mad over it, but I will get caught up! see ya in all my other chapters…


	6. Winry's Birthday: May 25

Muse: Kapu still

Holiday

By Midnight-Wolf-314

Chapter 6: Winry's Birthday

I woke up extra early this morning to take my run. Why? It's Winry's birthday, of course! She deserves something nice. Actually, she deserves today to be perfect.

I woke Alphonse up right after I woke up, and we went for our run, came back in, showered, changed, cooked breakfast, and set out our presents for her. Now, we just had to wait for her to wake up.

"So Al," I said, trying to start up conversation, "Your present purring?"

Al blushed. "Well, since Den died…and it looked so cold, shivering out in yesterday's rain, and I just had to help it, and…oh please let us keep it, Ed!"

"I suppose. Actually, I've been thinking about getting a pet for a while. It's too quiet around here these days." He looked surprised. "What, Al, you thought I'd make you put it back?"

"Well, you always used to…"

"Al, we had nowhere to leave it. The dorms don't allow animals and where else would we keep it? I don't think the poor cat would have taken too kindly to being struck in the armor for the rest of its life. I never said I didn't want a cat, we just had no means to take care of it."

"But now…"

"We have a home. And I'm sure Winry will love it."

Al smiled. I could see the excitement exploding from it, and I had a feeling that if he wasn't here with me he'd be jumping around and screaming. Plus, he'd wake up Winry like that.

"So what'd you get her? I don't see a second box…"

"I thought I'd let her decide. You know all that money we have saved up?"

"Yeah."

"I'll let her go wild anywhere she wants for one week. I'll take her to Rush Valley and buy her an automail store or something. Anything she wants actually, as long as it's within our budget, which would be pretty much anything."

"Anything she wants, huh?"

"Anything."

"She'll love it!"

"I figured."

We laughed and fell into silence soon after, just awaiting our favorite mechanic to come down ready for breakfast.

8888888

I woke up and immediately remembered today, unlike most of my early holiday mornings…it's my birthday! The first birthday I'll spend with Ed and Al for…almost ten years. I'm 21…WOOHOO!

I rush down the stairs ready to make a huge breakfast for everyone while Ed and Al were out running…only to find it already made, and with two clean and happy looking young men sitting at my table, one of them holding a large box.

"How long have you two been up?"

"A few hours," Ed replied. "We wanted everything to be prefect."

"Well it sure seems perfect. I don't even have to cook breakfast! Can I open my present? Wow, I feel like a little kid again. You guys are great."

"We know."

I chose to ignore that comment. "Al, may I have my present?"

He stands up. "Just be careful with it while you open it. It's rather fragile…"

I look at the large box strangely for a while, and finally decide to open it…and out pops the most adorable little kitten. "Alphonse, she's so cute!"

The kitten was different shades of gold on its back, with a few darker markings here and there, especially on his left ear, the tip of his tail, his right front paw and his left back paw. It looked a little strange, but in a cute way. "Have you named it yet? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl, and no. She's your cat, you name her."

I smirk. "I wouldn't have any idea, Al…"

"Got any ideas, Ed?"

"Hmmm…I dunno. How did we name Den?"

"Come to think of it, I don't remember. It was so long ago…we got him on my birthday too…you two came over and scared me, and then…I don't know."

"You know what, Winry?" Al noted. "He looks kinda like Ed does.

I looked between the cat and Ed a couple times. "You're right."

"Hey! Are you saying I look like a cat?"

"No, I'm saying the cat looks like you. See look," I point to the golden fur, "It has the same color hair as you do, and," I point to the strangely colored paws, "it even has automail."

"Alright, alright, it looks like me. But how does that help us? Gonna name it Edward or something?"

"No, we couldn't do that…" I think for a bit.

"We could name it 'bean,'" Al piped in.

"WHAT?! Are you calling me short?!"

We ignored him. "Or… we could call it Blondie."

"Or Gold."

"Or Mame."

"Mame?"

"Sounds cute enough, yes?" (A/N: Mame means 'bean' in Japanese)

"Or, Winry," Al spoke up again, "We could name it Ai."

"Ai for love? Why?"

"Because you love Edo so much!"

"Ha ha ha, Alphonse, very funny. But I like the name. Ai it is. Now that that's settled…where's my other present?"

"What other present?"

"Edo, I sure hope you got me something cuz if not…" I pulled out my wrench.

"Don't worry, I got you something…or at least I will. See, today, we're going to make up for all the birthdays we missed by making today absolutely perfect. Actually, making this week absolutely perfect. We're going anywhere you want to do anything you want for seven days. You can spend as much as you want on anything you want."

"Really?" I look at him skeptically.

"Really." He smiles. "So, what shall we do first, Princess?"

"Princess?" I burst out laughing. "Where did that one come from?"

"Well, that's what you should feel like by the end of this week."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"You know what I want to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to see everything you two saw while you were away."

"Well, we can take you to the places…not like it'll be anything near what it used to be. Most places we visited were destroyed you know, then rebuilt, but we can take you some of them if you want. Plus, I feel it would be rather hard to recreate everything that happened."

"Well, you can tell me then. I think it's high time you two told me something about what actually happened."

"We can do that. Do you still want to visit?"

"Of course!"

"Then where shall we speak of first?"

"Well, I've been to Dublith, but how about we head out to Central and you can tell me about your training, and then about everything that happened with Nina."

"You seriously want to hear about Nina? Not exactly the happiest story in the group. We'll tell you whatever you want, but hey, you're not gonna freak out and have nightmares are you? It gets pretty gruesome."

"Edward, I'm an automail mechanic and surgeon. I think I know gruesome."

"Alrighty…but don't say we didn't warn you."

"Are we ready to go?" Al asked.

"Of course! But…what about Ai?"

"Already taken care of. Jess will watch her for us."

"Oh no. You'd seriously put someone that hyper in charge of such a precious little animal?"

"Sure. She can handle it."

"Alphonse, if we come back and Ai has been torn to pieces, I hold no responsibility over my actions on either you or Jess. Do you still want to do this?"

"I'm confident."

"Alright. It's your life, I suppose."

"Now that that's settled," Ed spoke up. "Time to get going. No time to waste for everything we have to show her, I mean sheesh, five years of travel to show her in seven days. Let's go!"

88888888

**_A/N_**: because a lot of this would just be repeating episodes as Ed and Al tell Winry about what happened on their journeys, I'm going to skip the majority of their time and go straight to the seventh day which has nothing to do with the rest. I've come up with this plan because do you realize how long it would take me to write out everything that happened in the 51 episodes and how boring it would be for you to read it all? Yeah, not fun. At the end of the chapter I've posted where they went and what they talked about during the six days, but I'm not going to great length over it. It took me 2 pages to write out the stupid outline. Just imagine how long it would take to tell you everything that happened! Plus, nothing of importance happens. She doesn't even go shopping. They just get on a train, talk, spend the night, and get on another train. See, boring. Anyways, enough of my rambling and on with the 7th day.

88888888

Wow, six days. We've been out here for six days, taking train after train and doing nothing but talking about adventures. I must say, the stories those two tell are extremely entertaining, but I can't help but wonder why I thought they lived such foreign lives. Sure they went everywhere in Amestris and beyond, and sure they saw some action, but I'd always believed that they couldn't possibly live such dangerous lives. I thought about it, and of course I saw the injuries they both received on numerous occasions, but I never thought it was that crazy. And everything that happened was so…awful. I can't believe they didn't just break down at times. I saw Ed break down right after Barry, and he said he did right after Nina, but other than that…and that was before the bulk of everything that happened! I even cried at times. I mean, it was so…heart wrenching. For me, you know? The girl just listening to her two best friends tell her about their miserable lives? Yeah, I can't even imagine what it was like for them. And they didn't ever break down.

It got pretty bad for a while. I even had Ed asking me if I was sure I didn't want to do something else for my week, but I just had to find out…and now I know. I know everything that happened to them, every reason they didn't tell me about something, everything about the other world and about Alfons and Noah and everyone like that. It's amazing. And I'm so happy that they actually told me, even though they were reluctant. I probably just heard more than anyone else about everything. More than the military, more than Alfons could have heard, more than Noah could have read, or Rose could have seen…

And we still have one day left! I've been up pondering for quite a while about what to do today…I think I want something fancy. You know, cuz nothing really eventful happened this week for me to remember. Sure the boys finally opened up and I saw the country, but what do I really have? Didn't Edward say that I was supposed to feel like a princess by the end of the week? Didn't I want to make him eat his words and wish he never said them? Of course I did! But, we didn't do that this week. I feel like they trust me again, but other than that…no princess feelings.

Besides, it might be just a nice idea for Ed and Al to forget about everything they relived this week. The majority of it probably wasn't anything they really wanted to think about. Plus, am I not entitled to at least one day of royalty? I don't care if it's selfish, it's my birthday present and I want to do something fun. Plus, I think I'd like to see Ed smile at least once this week.

Now…where should we go…?

88888888

**_A/N_**: I give up. I've been sitting here for the past 2 hours trying to find a town in the anime or manga that would be likely to have a gigantic hotel or some place just plain fun, but everything's too rundown! Except for Lior, but I don't like Lior. Lessee, Central is boring, so is East City, Dublith is too small, Youswell too poor, Acquroya is under water, Xenotime is poor, Xing is too far away, I don't like Lior, WHERE SHOULD THEY GO!? It's driving me mad! So, for the time being, I'm using a town I found on wikipedia called New Heissgart, which came from the first game which I wouldn't know because I've never played the first game…so just pretend it's all fancy and stuff cuz I have no clue. If anyone has a fancy town they know of, please feel free to tell me and I'll change the name. And I'm shutting up now. I promise. No more interruptions.

88888888

"So, Winry, Whatcha gonna do for your last day?"

Al was looking directly at me and Ed was kinda…standing in a corner for no reason? Ah well, whatever.

"I dunno…I thought about going someplace fun. You know, like a fancy town or hotel or something. You know, something you guys thought I would want to do when you gave me your bank account for a week."

"Have any place in mind?"

"Well…I kinda don't know too many places around here like that. Know anything?"

"There was this one town…I just passed through it, but it looked pretty fancy. Had lots of big buildings and stuff, but more colorful than Central."

"Hmmm…I like the sound of it. Where is it?"

"It's called New Heissgart, and it's just between here and Risemboul if you wanna stop and have some fun."

"But then we'd have to stay an extra night."

"So? We can handle it. Not like you've spent much this week. I need to get back and make sure Jess hasn't killed Ai yet, but I'm sure Edward would love to go, right Ed?"

"Sure."

"See? So, you wanna do that?"

I smile. "Yes!"

88888888

Great. What in the world have I gotten myself into? Staying with a girl who owns every penny I have to offer in a town like this? Well, I'll be broke by tomorrow, won't I?

What was I thinking, giving her all of this? Oh yeah. I was thinking that she deserved an amazing birthday to make up for all the ones we missed, and to make her happy. Too bad I didn't think this one through very much. I don't even know anything about this town!

"So, Edo-kun, where are we gonna stay?"

I look up at her. "No clue. How about we just work on figuring out which building is the hotel first?"

"Sure!" She looks around the station and then finds her target—a young man selling tickets. "Sir, could you please tell me where the best hotel is?"

He seemed to be giving her directions, but I was tuning it out. Guys aren't good with directions.

"Over that way," she finally noted to me, knocking me out of my little space bubble thing…

"Winry…"

"Yes?"

"You're gonna go all out on this one, aren't you."

"Of course, Edo-kun! I don't believe you realize what giving that much money to a girl will do to you, but we're gonna have some fun!"

I sigh. Great. Shopping malls galore. Well, we may as well get this over with. It's just Winry, you want her to have fun, doesn't matter if she makes life for you living hell… I have just one thing to say to those remarks—yeah right.

88888888

Oh, this is gonna be so much fun! I get about 36 hours to act like a complete spoiled brat. Well, I won't be too evil to Ed…but, we are gonna do some fun things too. Like shopping!

"You know, Edo…the summer festival will be in Risemboul in about 2 months…maybe you should buy me something to wear? And a few other things…it's not every day I get to come to a gigantic city like this…"

He sighs. This is so torture for him…I should feel bad…but I don't. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, I feel evil.

We round the corner, and there it is- the largest hotel I've ever seen! And it looks pretty fancy too, like it could have it's own theme park inside of it. Looks expensive. Perfect.

We walk inside and speak to the attendant…

"There's a huge convention going on this week. It's not just here; all the hotels in town are booked tight. We have a few vacancies, but only one of them is one of our finest…the others are cheaper but not as fun…"

"We want the big one."

Edward just choked, I believe. "One room, Winry?"

"What, you don't wanna have to pay for two, do you? Plus, we'd be so far away from each other in a huge place like this…"

For a moment, I think he's about to protest, but he doesn't. "Great!" I say. "Let's go unpack!"

"But Winry…"

"No buts, Edward." I grab his hand and drag him off to our room…on the top floor…with the greatest view of the entire city…SQUEE! It's perfect!

88888888

We enter the room. Oh. Great. Just what have I gotten myself into, eh? As if sharing a room wasn't enough, there's-just-one-bed! For all we're paying for this, don't you think they could have brought up another bed? Or even just cut this one down the middle with a chainsaw? But one bed?!

I look up at her…jumping on the bed? "Winry, what are you doing?"

"Jumping on the bed."

"I can see that. Why?"

"Cuz it's fun and I'm not responsible if it breaks."

"Right…that would be me, correct?"

"Yup!"

"Perfect…"

"It is!"

"Didn't you want to go out and-" I press my hand over my mouth. What did I just do? We'll have to walk back down all those stairs and then walk across this city in a tow being forced into every shop here to buy everything on display.

Too late. She caught on.

"Yup! Thanks for reminding me." Yet again she grabs my hand and drags me out the door and down the stairs.

Just…perfect.

88888888

Five hours down and I'm not ready to stop yet! There's just so much! But, I decide to be nice to Edward and stop for the time being. Let's see, we ate lunch, went shopping, ate dinner, and now my best friend is lugging up twenty bags from different stores to our room. Oh, this is so much fun!

"Are we done yet?"

"For tonight, yes."

"Thank whatever God is up there."

"Since when were you religious?"

"Since my best friend dragged me around town for five hours and made me carry all of this," he gestures to the bags, "up five flights of stairs."

"What happened to Mr. Big and Tough Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"He went with Alphonse back to Risemboul."

"Haha, very funny. You can't tell me you're not having fun, Edo." I smile sweetly.

"Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you love me so much."

"What!?"

"Well, it's true, right?"

He's blushing. Horay! "I'm just kidding, Edo."

"I knew that."

"Sure ya did."

"I did!"

"Nope."

"I did!"

"I don't believe you."

"Sure ya do. How can you not believe this face?" He puts on his best puppy face. Humorous, but not very effective.

"Easily. And how can you lie straight to this face." Puppy face back!

"Oh, fine. What would you like me to say?"

"I'm sorry Winry, I just flat out lied to you and I did not know that you were kidding so I blushed when you asked if I loved you because I do." I'm totally laughing on the inside. This is great!

"What? I'm not saying that!"

"Oh, pwetty pwease?" I pouted.

"Will you take that pathetic look off your face already?"

"Not until you say it."

"Oh fine. I'm sorry Winry, I just flat out lied to you and I did not know that you were kidding so I blushed when you asked if I loved you because I do. Happy now?"

"Hmmm…not as effective…maybe you should get down and bow?"

"No way!"

"Just kidding, Edo. Even I wouldn't do that."

"You're evil."

"And proud of it! Now, where's that room key, Edo?"

"With you…"

"Nope. Guess you'll have to use alchemy, huh?"

"And do what?"

"Turn the door into a block of wood or something and then change it back before the hotel charges you for it."

"You had this planned."

"So?"

He rolls his eyes. "And what should I do with all of this crap?"

"Set it down."

He groans. "Fine." And before I even have time to blink, the bags are thrown about on the floor and the door is shining bright blue. I love it when he does stuff like this…so entertaining. Okay, that thought just sounded really perverted. You know what I mean. He's so good at this kinda stuff…so much fun now that he's not running around the country on a leash.

"There, happy now? And no more forgetting the stupid key. I'm only doing this once. If you wanna watch me transmute something then wait till we get back to Risemboul and I'll make your house sparkle for a day or something."

"Seriously?"

"Sure. Just no more of this door thing. You're gonna get us arrested for defacing public property or something."

"Oh, Fine. Now, are you just gonna stand out there all day or move my bags in?"

"I'm not your slave, you know."

"Yes you are, until we get back to Risemboul tomorrow."

"I never promised you a slave, just some money."

"Didn't you know? That constitutes slavery in girl language."

"Well, when I agreed to this, I figured you'd be hauling us all over Rush Valley or something."

"Yeah, because Winry is a mechanic and not a girl?"

"Who said that?"

"You did."

"I did not."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't"

"Yes, you did."

"I think you're using this as a reason to torture me."

"A bit slow on the uptake are we? And here I thought you were a prodigy…"

"That was harsh."

"No it wasn't." Okay, maybe it was. Actually, no it wasn't, but I still feel bad about it. "Alright, no more teasing."

"Finally giving up?"

"Nope. You just look kinda tired."

"I wonder why." I help him carry in the bags and lay them next to the closet.

"Now, it's late, eh? And we have another long day tomorrow."

"Yes and no."

"Edo…you promised…" I pout.

"Fine." I love getting my way. "So, who gets the bed?"

"Who says we can't both get the bed?"

"Winry…"

"Oh fine. You pick then."

He drags one of the extra blankets out of the closet and lays it on the floor next the bed. "You get the bed, I'll sleep here."

"Are you sure?" I feel bad for him, having to sleep on the floor. The bed is huge; we wouldn't have to be within five feet of each other even if we did share it. Hotel floors are not comfortable, that much I've learned from experience. He probably deserves it more than I do too.

"Yes." Well, I guess that's that, unfortunately. We both crawl into our respective little areas.

I think he's already asleep. Figures. I'm not tired, however, so I lay awake. I flip on one of the small lights away from him and start reading one of my novels. I find this one to be rather entertaining, and before I know it, it's midnight. And it's raining outside. Great. Not that I have anything against rain or anything but if it starts storming…I reach up and turn off the light when…

BOOM!

And there it goes. It's thundering. Perfect. And Edward is asleep _and_ he's on the floor. Just what I need.

88888888

It's late, I know. Not sure how late…I just woke up. The light's on, though. Winry must be reading. It's raining outside…and there it is. Thunder rumbles across the sky just as the light goes out and Winry lets out a small little 'eep'. She probably thinks I'm still asleep.

"Winry…"

"Edo? You're awake?"

"Yeah, for a little while. You okay?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a no. I'm coming up."

"Alright."

The covers over her head tremble a bit as another explosion shoots across the sky.

"Winry?" She sticks her head out. She looks about ready to cry, or maybe like she has been. It's hard to tell in the darkness.

Sniffle. "Yeah?"

I sigh. "Come here." She crawls over and I pull her into a hug. "Its just thunder."

"But the room is shaking."

"Because we're five stories off the ground. It's a hotel, not a fortress."

"I know…"

"Good. Now, are you going to stop crying?" Sniffle. "Please?"

At least she seems to be calming down a little bit.

88888888

This is annoying. He doesn't want to be up here, and I'm just crying like a baby over a little noise? "I'm so pathetic."

"No you're not."

It's so nice to be like this. Usually, if it stormed, I'd just have to deal with it. When we were younger I used to do this all the time. But then he left and…well…at least Den stayed with me. But Edward is so much more comforting. Maybe it's just practice, but he always seems to know just what to say, and even when he shouldn't say anything at all. It's rather strange coming from Ed of all people, but still…

I wonder just for a second why he always does this. I know it bothers him to be woken up over such stupid matters, but he does it anyway. He never tells me to go to sleep and forget about it and he never tells me to go away or to leave him alone. There's just something about it that doesn't make sense. Edward is the only person who's never told me to grow up and stop screaming.

"Edo…?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Just sit here with me when I'm afraid. Everyone else tells me to grow up or to leave them alone…except for you."

"Because, I love you too much not to." Love? Hang on…no, he meant like a sister…cuz that's what we are…Edward and Winry, so close they're family…

"And because everyone's afraid of something. It's not childish. People are stupid like that, thinking that only children are frightened and a lot of people think there are things that you shouldn't be afraid of, but that doesn't mean there aren't people who are afraid of it. And what good would it do to tell you to go away? You'd still be afraid. The only difference would be that you A lot of people think there are things that you shouldn't be afraid of, but that doesn't mean there aren't people who are afraid of it. And what good would it do to tell you to go away? You'd still be afraid. The only difference would be that you won't get any sleep because you're too frightened."

"But you don't like it when I do this…"

"When did I say that?"

"You imply it."

"How?"

"You're always sighing or acting like you really don't want to."

"Winry, anyone in the world would get annoyed if you woke them up, no matter when it was or for what reason. It doesn't mean I hate helping you, or that I won't lie here next to you until you fall asleep."

"You don't hate it?"

"Of course not."

"So…what are you afraid of?"

"A lot of things."

"Like…?"

"Like seeing the people I care about in pain or afraid and there's nothing I can do about it. Times like seeing Nina as a chimera or watching Alphonse disappearing as Gluttony eats him or of being tied to a chair, with no arm, watching Barry torture you or of seeing mom the way she looked when we tried to bring her back. And mostly, when it's my fault and the other person did nothing, like watching the Gate swallow up Alphonse."

Did he seriously just tell me all of that?

"But everything turned out alright."

"Sometimes, yes. With you and Alphonse, but other times it didn't. Mustang used to call me a child about things like that. How was it he put it…'you can't go trying to bring back every living thing that dies on you' or something like that. I remember his fit about how I refused to sort through Tucker's research after he was killed, and about how he laughed in my face as I threw my watch down after it happened. But did that stop it from happening? Did I forget about Nina and everyone else I watched die because of me? I couldn't forget, and I never will."

"But you have reasons to be afraid. I'm just…pathetic. I'd be afraid of everything you did. I would have been afraid of even _trying_ to transmute my parents, let alone doing it."

"Stop trying to work logic into it, or fairness, or right. You can't help what you're afraid of. People say facing your fear helps, but it doesn't always. But you live with it anyway, right? Because there's nothing you can do about it. In your case, all you have to do is forget it's happening. For example…I bet you didn't even notice that it hasn't been thundering for at least ten minutes, now did you?"

I stop to think about it. He's right.

"See?"

I nod. He really is good at this.

"But…why didn't you ever tell anyone what you were afraid of?"

"Because back then I was afraid of weakness too. And, because, had I told you, you would have chained me to the door and never allowed me to leave again, yes?"

I laugh a bit. "Yeah, I guess I would've."

"See? But now that you know everything that happened in my life, what about yours?"

"What about it? I stayed in Risemboul, worked on your automail, worried about you, talked with Granny, and had Jess stay the night a few times."

"So nothing of interest happened? No hot, juicy boyfriend?"

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding, Winry. I know you were waiting for me…"

"Again I say, WHAT?! Where do you get these ideas?"

"Well, that last one was true, right? I mean, you're too beautiful to have not had _any_ offers…"

I blush. "Well, I really didn't…"

"Good. Smart farm boys. They figured out they'd be dead."

"Edward!"

"What? I'm entitled to killing anyone who hurts you…"

"And who said they'd hurt me?"

"They would."

"How do you know?"

"Because if they didn't stop seeing you, they'd be dead."

"Edward!"

"Just kidding. But really, are you sure you didn't get any boyfriends? I promise I won't kill them."

"I didn't."

"Well then, they're all a bunch of blind idiots."

"Why?"

"I already told you. No guy in their right mind would pass up your beauty."

"What beauty?"

"The beauty you obviously don't see…but it's there."

"Ed…stop lying. It's mean."

"Who said I was lying?"

"Well you are, right?"

"Not in the slightest."

"But-"

"But what? As your best friend I'm not entitled to say you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen?"

"No, as my best friend, you feel obligated to tell me that because otherwise I would feel bad, but you don't really mean it."

"I do mean it. And I'm not saying it because I'm supposed to. I'm saying because you are."

"But I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Stop arguing."

88888888

What is she doing? Does she not listen? She must really not be used to this…wait a second…

"Winry, who told you that you aren't pretty?"

She looks surprised. "No one, Ed."

"Yes someone did. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so against hearing it. So who said it?"

"No one."

Well, this is getting us nowhere. She can keep it to herself if she wants to.

"Fine, be that way. But seriously, you are beautiful. End of discussion. Now, it's late, and as I remember, a certain someone had more shopping plans starting early in the morning?"

She laughs. "Do you realize what you just said?"

"Absolutely. Now, it's bed time."

She looks a little sad. "Stay here with me?"

"Of course. I wasn't planning on leaving."

She smiles. "Good."

88888888

Well, time to go home. All shopping was done with before noon; we ate lunch, and then went to the station to go home. All in all, it's been fun! Plus…I felt just a little bit bad for Ed, having to carry all of our luggage, the twenty bags from the previous day, and then next fifteen that we got today. And he was so sweet last night…I couldn't help it. And just wait till he sees all the fun new outfits I bought for the festivals, and a few things he doesn't know about yet…I really should tell him…but it'll be too much fun to see the look on his face…nah, he can stay in the dark for a while yet.

"Having fun?"

I look up. Ed's staring at me.

"Huh?"

"You were smiling freakishly and now you're looking just a weebit evil…"

"Ooops…sorry about that…well, shall we go?"

"Yup."

And so we boarded the train to go back to Risemboul.

End Chapter 6

Next Chapter: Ed's Surprise Welcome Back Party

A/N: Well, another chapter down. I'm giving up on the whole done by Xmas thing…yeah, not gonna happen, but I will continue to post as soon as I can.

Well, here's the schedule, as promised.

Day 1-

Train to:

Central

Topics Discussed:

Training on Yok Island

What happened during the transmutation

Studying with Tucker

The Nina thing

Stay the night in Central.

Day 2-

Train to:

Xenotime

Topics Discussed:

Youswell

Acquroya

The imposters Elric

Stay the night in Xenotime

Visit with people

Day 3-

Train to:

Lior (long trip, no trains)

Topics Discussed:

Marcoh

Scar

Return to Risemboul

Marcoh's notes

Lab 5

Everything up to Dublith/Dante's house

Al kidnapped by Greed

Death of Greed

Stay the night in Lior with Rose and Armstrong

Day 4-

Stay in Lior

Topics Discussed:

The Ishbalan camp

Meeting up with Marta

Returning to Lior

Rose as the Holy Mother

Scar's plan

The Grand Arcanum activated

Al as the Philosopher's Stone

Return to Risemboul

Ride our of Lior

Day 5-

Train to:

Central, again

Topics Discussed:

The warehouse

Lust being civil

The death of Sloth

Al kidnapped

Dante's house

Military HQ attack

Car ride with Mustang

Entrance to Old Central

Stay in Central again

Day 6-

Sneak into Old Central

Topics Discussed:

Dante's plan

The other side of the gate

Returning

The fight with Envy

Ed's death, Al's sacrifice, Ed's sacrifice

Ed in Germany

Ed leaves for rocket school

Return to normal Central

Topics Discussed:

Ed in Germany

Alfons Heiderich

Noa

Thule Society

Al opening the gate

Ed opening the gate

Fight in Old Central

Return to Germany

What happened after

Returning home

What Winry did in the 2 years

And there ya go. See ya next chapter!


End file.
